from cold to hot
by thewolflover22
Summary: Edwards gone. Jacob leaves. but that doesn't stop Bella from living life she was doing just fine and then at a festival she looks into the eyes of Sam Uley and he imprints on her. how will Jake react? what if Edward comes back? what about Victoria?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi first twilight fanfic well first fanfic at all as you can probably see. This is a Sam/Bella Pairing cause their my favorite characters from the books. Please review and let me know what you think of this so far. Rating is just in case. **

**Disclaimer: all characters belongs to Stephanie Meyer! Just barrowing them for a joyride! **

**Bella's POV**

It had been five months since Edward had left. I thought I would die, but life proved me wrong, I didn't die I grew stronger if anything. It was all thanks to my dad, who was there, and took care of me. Who wouldn't allow me to slip into the folds of depression, no matter how bad I wanted to. Jacob helped to, until the day he walked away as well. That hurt, but surviving Edwards leaving taught me I could survive anything.

Today I was with Charlie, and we were at a festival. Unfortunately so was Jacob, and his new group of friend's. Including Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry, and Jared. Billy was here to. Dad was off talking to him now, and I was talking to Mike and Jessica who were now a couple. They had been together since the prom, Jessica was ecstatic over it. She really liked mike. I hoped things worked out for them in the future. Since they were both human, they had a really good chance.

I scanned the area, and caught sight of Jake, and the others. I looked away just as Sam looked over here. There was a reason why Jake had stopped being my friend, and they were all wrapped into why. I didn't know why he stopped being my friend, and really I was just to emotionally drained to care.

Jessica was talking about her plan's for the summer. School was out in two day's. I scanned the area again this time my eyes locked with Sam's. something happened. It was like everyone disappeared, and we were the only two people here. It was like a force was pulling me to him. Nothing else mattered anymore, but him. I wanted to go to him yet I force myself to stay where I was. Jessica brought me out of the moment.

"You who, Bella," Jessica said

"Yeah, sorry, spaced out for a second there," I said shaking my head.

"Hey Bella," Tyler said, running up to me. He kissed my cheek, and wrapped me in his arms. "You know you're the girl for me. Why do you keep denying us our happiness?" I chuckled. This was something Tyler did on a regular basis. I heard a growl from somewhere in the direction Jake and the guys had been.

"Hey Tyler, why is it you just can't take no for an answer?" I asked poking him in the side. He sighed.

"All I want is for us to live happily ever after, but no you just want to be stubborn, and single for the rest of you're life," he said.

"Damn straight," I said. "Boy's suck."

"I'm pretty sure that's you're job, to suck that is," Lauren said joining them. Lauren had a thing for Tyler. She wasn't happy to see him giving me attention like he was.

"Gee's Lauren, rude much," Jessica said, frowning.

"Yeah that was uncalled for," Mike said.

"Why don't you just get lost if you don't got nothing nice to say we don't like mean girls," Tyler said.

"Bella let's go," My father called. I looked over to where he had called from to see him standing next to where Billy sat in his wheelchair. Jake and the guy's where next to Billy.

"Ok," I called back. "I'll see you guys latter."

"You're breaking my heart Bella," Tyler said, but he squeezed me one last time before letting me go again. I walked over to my dad. I ignored Jake, and the guy's. Dad said goodbye to Billy, and the guys then we left. It was a quiet car ride home, Charlie focused on his driving, and I tried to figure out why I felt the intense pull towards Sam Uley.

"I don't understand why you, and Jake are not talking to each other, Bell's. You two are best friends," Charlie said breaking the silence, and my thoughts.

"I didn't stop our friendship, Jake did. He started hanging out with Sam and them, and dropped me like a hot potato. Its ok, I got Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and the rest of the gang," I said reassuring him so he would worry about me.

"Gang? Bell's I really don't like the idea of you in a gang," he said. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Dad you do know it's not a real gang, and just a term we teenagers use," I said.

"Right, right, I knew that," He said coughing. The rest of the ride was silent.

When we got home I went up to my room, and changed out of the dress I had put on for the festival. I pulled on my jean's, and a t-shirt, and then I went back down stairs. It was time to fix dinner, wouldn't want, Charlie, to starve. I walked into the kitchen, and went to the fridge. I reached in, and pulled out the chicken I had prepared earlier. I turned the oven on, and then set to peeling potato's as I waited for the oven to heat up.

When the oven was ready I slid the chicken in then sat the timer. Once again I sat to peeling the potato's then cutting them up. I put them in pot of water to boil. I pulled out cans of corn, and empty them in a bowl. I put the bowl in the microwave to warm up once the chicken, and potato's were done.

I sat out to set the table, while waiting for the chicken, and potato's. It be an hour or so before the chicken and potato's were done. This left me time to think, and think I did. About Sam Uley. Why did I have such strong feelings for him? I didn't understand these feelings. I didn't even like the guy. Infact I blamed him for the failure of mine and Jake's friendship. I saw him as the reason why Jake no longer wished to be my friend. So why is it when I looked at him all I wanted was to be next to him, to be in his arm's. What was this pain in my chest, I wondered rubbing it.

I must be going insane. That had to be it. The was no other explanation. I no longer believed in love at first sight. Been there, tried that on, and we all saw how that worked out. The guy was a vampire, and he left. No I definitely didn't believe in love at first sight.

An hour an a half later Charlie and I where sitting at the table eating dinner. It was really god if I did say so myself. I wondered if Sam would like it. I scolded myself for that thought. Who cared if he liked it. Not me I could care less. I really could.

"This is excellent Bell's," Charlie said, smiling.

"Thanks dad," I said, smiling back.

After dinner I cleaned up, and then went up stairs to read before bed. I was reading William Shakespeare's, Romeo and Juliet. I was halfway through it. I love Shakespeare's work. While I read I eat my dessert, a bag of coconut m&m's. They were my new favorites. I couldn't concentrate on the book though cause my mind kept wandering back to Sam. Finally I just sighed, and tossed the book on to the night stand. I turned the lights out, and called it a night. I fell into a dream filled wonderland.

**Sam's POV **

Vampire girl? I imprinted on Vampire girl? Worse I imprinted on Jake's girl. I knew how he felt about her. He truly did love Bella. Though he had not imprinted on her, no I had done that. It was going to break Jacob's heart. I couldn't help it though. We didn't chose who we imprinted on. Still I worried how Jacob would react to this. I did not wish to hurt him. I couldn't stay away from her though, even to make my fellow brother happy. No it would hurt to much. Already there was an ache, a need to be close to her.

I was not particularly thrilled with who I imprinted on, but I accepted it. It is what fate had chosen for me. She was beautiful, and I knew she was caring. I knew she could keep a secret, she had kept the blood suckers after all hadn't she. I sighed, it would have been easier not to have imprinted on the girl one of my brothers loved. I couldn't stay away from her though already I could feel the pain of her absents in my chest, and for sure she felt the same pain. I could not do that to the both of us, no matter how much I wished I could.

All I could do was hope that Jacob would understand, maybe he would imprint himself soon. I hope so, that would help soften the pain of losing any chance with Bella. I sighed again as I laid back on my bed. All I could see were incredibly beautiful brown eyes. She was so beautiful. Why Cullen? What did she ever see in that Blood sucker? I wondered. Would she accept the imprint? I hoped so cause it would just hurt the both of us if she tried to fight it. I would have to talk to her, and soon. I just had to figure out how I was to go about explaining all this. She should take it alright, she seemed to take the Cullen's being vampires so well. This shouldn't be so difficult.

Now, how to break this to Jacob. He would find out because I would be thinking about her, and when we are phased we all can hear each others thoughts. I couldn't let him find out like that. That would be worse than telling him face to face. No I would have to man up and tell him. I only hoped it went well I didn't want a fight to break out. I sighed, and fell into a deep sleep wondering what tomorrow held.

**Jacob's POV**

Bella looked good today. She was so beautiful. I loved Bella. It killed me to keep this secret from her. She was my best friend. I hated not being able to hang out with her. It sucked not being around her. Sam said I had to stay away though, and he was alpha. He was just looking out for our best interest.

I hated the fact that I couldn't give her a reason why I could no longer be her friend. I knew I had to have hurt her. This must have been another blow to her. First blood boy left her, and now I did the same thing he had done after I promised her I would never leave her.

I hadn't known though. I didn't know the legends about the wolves, and the cold ones were true, or that I would become a wolf. I wish I could tell Bella about being a wolf, she was my best friend, and I missed her. I knew she only saw me as a brother type friend, and I could live with that. After all there was the whole imprint thing. I didn't want to get involved with anyone, and then imprint to then hurt the person I was with at the time I imprinted. That just wouldn't be fair.

Jared had already imprinted. He had imprinted on a girl named Kim. She was a nice, sweet, cute girl who had sat next to him in school. They were very happy together. Jared was fixing up a house he had bought for them not far from Sam's place. It would be another month before they could decorate, and furnish the place.

Paul had also imprinted, on Emily. Leah's cousin. She was like a mother hen for all of us pack members. She cooked for us all the time. She loved to cook, and she was an excellent cook. Emily helped balance out Paul's temper she was a jewel, and we all loved her. She put Paul in his place, and didn't let him boss her around. I loved it. I loved watching her tell him what to do, and him having to do it because its our job to keep our imprint's happy. I had hoped that Bella was mine, but she wasn't. That had been very disappointing.

I closed my eyes, and sighed. It was fate. No one could mess with fate, and fate had decided that Bella was not my Imprint. Fate had probably picked out a better life for her, probably a life with that Tyler guy. No matter how hard I wished it could be different, I have to get over the dream that one day Bella, and I can be together. It just wasn't meant to be, and that hurt. I flipped over onto my stomach, promptly fell asleep with another deep sigh. Life sucked sometime's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is another chapter. Please review. Thanks for the reviews and story alerts and everything else! I rushed to get this chapter out here cause I have to go to my fathers and stay and he has no computer no internet and that equals boring old man! Please let me know you're thoughts on this story!**

**Sam's POV**

I was on my way to Bella's house. I planned on asking her to the beach this morning. That's where I planned to reveal the secret to her. I was worried about her reaction. Then again she took the Cullen's being Vampires so well. So it would be hypocritical of her if she judged us on being wolfs. I had a feeling it wouldn't be the wolf thing she'd have the problem with, but the imprinting thing. Especially that it was me that imprinted on her. I knew she blamed me for Jake not being her friend anymore.

If anything it was the Blood suckers fault. If it wasn't for them we would never had changed into these huge creatures, and would never have had anything to hide. Jake would never have had to stay away from Bella. There would be no imprinting, and Bella, and Jake could be together. But we did change into huge creatures, we did imprint, and Jake and Bella couldn't be together because she was mine.

I pulled up to her house, and parked. Her truck was in the driveway, but Charlie's patrol car was gone. I wished I was doing anything else right now. Jumping off a cliff or fighting with a blood sucker. Not asking Bella Swan out on a date, to tell her I turn into a big hairy dog and I want her to be my woman. No that I need her to be my woman. My heart and soul cry out to be with her. I was expecting to have the door slammed in my face or to at least have to talk her into the date. I didn't expect her to say, 'why sure Sam, I'll go with you to the beach. Oh what's that? You're a wolf, and you have imprinted on me?' So I was prepared to work to get her to agree to come with me.

I walked up the steps and to the door. I was nervous, and I tugged on my shirt before knocking on the door and then ringing the doorbell Charlie had just installed. I then plastered on my best I'm big, strong, and intimidating look, and waited for her to answer the door. I remembered back five months ago when me and the rest of the pack minus a few of the guys who hadn't phased yet, when we were running through the woods trying to find Bella. I had worried at first that we wouldn't find her before something happened to her. There are evil creatures in the wood's as we all know. As she knows. Finally Paul found her, and took her to Charlie right away. He then took her on to the hospital to get checked out. He called to thank us the next day.

The door opened and there she was. My heart pounded in my chest. She was wearing jeans and a snug green long sleeve shirt. Her hair was held back from her face by a head band but fell over her shoulder in waves. She look so pretty and all I wanted to do was kiss her. Wait, I shook that thought right out of my head.

She frowned when she saw me standing there. So I was right, she wouldn't be happy to see me. At least she wasn't slamming the door in my face, then again Bella wasn't rude like that. She'd wait till I had my say then slam the door in my face after saying goodbye.

"Can I help you Mr. Uley?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I, well, I was hoping," shit I had no clue as to how to do this.

"I don't got all day," she said a small smile flickered across her lips then was gone.

"Bella we need to talk," I said deciding just to spit out what I wanted. "Not here though. Come with me to the beach in La Push."

"I think I'd rather jump off a cliff," she said.

"You have already done that, please lets not have a repeat. Unless you really want to, and then I will jump with you," I said. The last time she had jumped of a cliff she had almost drowned. Thank god Jacob had gotten to her in time. If he hadn't then she would have drowned, and I would have never imprinted. I would be alone for the rest of my life. "Please come with me, I know you don't really like me, you see me as the person who stole Jacob from you. I am going to explain why. Just come with me, ok?"

I watched as she contemplated what I had said. I don't know if I had been all that convincing. I never had done this before. I have never had to talk a woman into going anywhere with me. The most I have ever done to convince them was remove my shirt, but I highly doubt that would work on Bella. I was sweating waiting for her answer. I saw curiosity mixed with what was that? Wanting? On her face. She looked to bee fighting a battle within herself.

"Fine, no lies I want the truth. One lie, and I walk. You got that?" she said.

"Yeah, got it. No lies," I said. She came out onto the porch, and shut the door. She fallowed me down the porch and to my truck. I opened the passenger door for her and then helped her into the vehicle. She had such a tinny waist my heart fluttered, and skipped a beat as my hand wrapped around her waist, and hoisted her up into the truck. I sprinted to my side once she was seated, and got in. I took a deep breath, and started the truck. Here went nothing.

**Bella's POV**

I was more than shocked to see Sam at my door when I opened it. I noticed the pain I had been feeling in my chest disappeared. Hugh that was strange. I couldn't believe myself, I couldn't believe I had agreed to go with him anywhere. He was right I didn't really like him cause I did see him as the one who stole Jacob away from me. I blamed him for that hole in my chest. Now here I sat next to him in his chest. Worse I let him touch me. It had felt so good to, I wanted him to touch me again. I shook that thought from my mind. I sighed this was so confusing.

The ride was quiet, as was the walk down to the shore. We walked along the shore line he seemed to be deep in thought. Probably picking his words wisely. Lies more than likely.

"Bella, I'm not sure how to tell you this. I'm not sure how you are going to react. I mean you take the wired things in life really well, I guess I just don't know where to start," he said.

"The beginning would be a good place to start," I suggested. He nodded, and swallowed.

"Right. Well, Jacob has told you the legends of our people, about the wolf's and the could ones?" he asked.

"Yes," I said nodding. My brain working hard trying hard to understand what he was getting at.

"There all true Bella, the wolves, the vampires as you know, all of it is true. I phase in to a wolf. So dose Jacob and the others. We are not allowed to tell anyone outside of the pack," he said.

"The why did you just tell me?" I asked confused, the I was worried. "You're not going to kill me now are you?"

"No! Like I said we cant tell anyone outside of the pack, but there is an exception. There is this thing that happens its called imprinting," he said. He look kind of worried at this point.

"What's imprinting?" I asked curiously.

"It's a more intense form of love at first sight I guess, to put it in human terms," he said.

"So someone imprinted on me?" I asked confused, and curious at the same time.

"I imprinted on you," he said. I would say that I was completely shocked, but then I remembered yesterday when we locked eyes, and the way I felt in that moment. I also remembered the pain that moved into my chest once I was gone away from him.

"You imprinted on me? Wait, no you cant. What about Jacob? You cant do that to him. I mean he hasn't been best friend of the year, but that's you're fault. I don't even like you," I said. I felt bad when I saw pain flicker in his eyes. I wanted to apologies, there was a reason why he had kept Jacob away from me. The secret had been part of it sure, but there had to be more to it then that.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Why, I want to know why you kept Jacob away from me."

"The secret was part of the reason obviously, but it was also to keep you safe, we are here to protect humans Bella, but we are still dangerous. If any of us were to get angry, or lose control and phase near someone they could get seriously hurt," he said. "It's best our kind stay together with the exception of our imprints."

"So why do you exist?" I asked.

"Because Vampires exist, we were created to kill vampires," he said.

"Did you want this for you're life?" I asked.

"None of us wanted this for our life, but all of us except it. I was the first to phase, and I'm alpha. Jacob is true Alpha, but he has no wish to be so I do it," he said.

"What happens now, cant we just not be imprints, just stay away from each other?" I asked.

"Bella surely you felt the pain in you're chest when we were separated yesterday, it only gets worse the longer you go with out you're imprint," he said. Pain, god I couldn't take more pain. I sighed. Truthfully I didn't want to be away from him, and I felt guilty for that cause I knew that Jacob was in love with me, and before all this crap he had been working so hard to make us a couple.

"God, this is so hard. Poor Jake, I don't want to hurt him, but I cant help that I'm drawn to you," I said. "Stupid supernatural."

"I know I'm worry about Jake's reaction to this, he really loves you. I don't wish to hurt one of my pack brothers, but I cant give you up because you're mine, unless of course you wish me to then I would have to push past the pain. I would do anything to make you happy," he said.

"I just don't want to hurt Jake, but I'm not in love with Jake," I said. "I'm not sure about this imprinting thing. I don't think I like it. I don't think you like it either. Now were stuck with each other, well wolf boy what do we do now? Tell Jacob or jump off a cliff?"

"I'd rather jump off a cliff, but the sooner we tell Jacob the sooner we get it over with, and jumping off a cliff wont do nothing, but prolong the inevitable," he said.

"Fine," I said sighing, "before we go will you phase? I want to see you in wolf form."

"Yeah sure," he said, he grabbed my hand and led me into the woods. He walked further in, and disappeared. When he came back he was a big giant black wolf. I was shocked, and amazed. I reached up and ran my hand down his neck. He was beautiful. He went back to where he had phased, and a few minutes later he came back dressed.

"That's amazing," I said. He smiled. "You're beautiful."

"Beautiful?" He said smiling. I could feel my blush. "Thanks I guess. Now lets go get this over with."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is another chapter thank you to everyone who is reading and for the Alerts and favorite story! Thank you for all the reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**Please review on this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: anything you recognize is all Stephanie Meyer!**

**Bella's POV**

I was so nervous as we pulled up to jakes. I wasn't sure about all this. I really didn't want to tell Jake at all. Telling Jake to me, was like sealing the deal. Once we told Jake there was no going back. According to Sam, there was no going back anyways. I really didn't like the sound of this whole imprinting thing. This whole not having a choice in who you were with for the rest of you're life. I had let go of the resentment I had felt for him. I understood why he had kept Jake away I did.

God, Jake, poor Jake. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. His dreams of us being together where about to be smashed to pieces. Things were getting so complicated. Then she had another thought. What if Edward came back? To hell with him if he did. She was so over that dude, vampire? Whatever. He had his chance and he had chosen to leave.

Then there was the letter that she had found in the mailbox from Victoria reminding me she was out there. I wonder if maybe I should tell Sam about that, but I don't want to burden Sam with my problems. Besides Victoria is long gone. The letter had come 2 weeks after the Cullen's left.

Sam pulled up to Jacob's house, and sent a big breath in and blew it out. Sam seem to be just as nervous as she was. Sam sighed, then tightened then loosened his hands on the steering wheel. He looked at Jacobs house like it held an incurable disease. Surely Jacob would be grown up about this situation, at least I was hoping he would be. At the very least he had to understand, right?

"Well, were here, let's go," He said and got out. I followed suit, and got out on my side. As we walked up to jakes door it opened, and he came out, and met us half way.

"Bella? Sam? What's going on?" Jake asked, confused. He was probably wondering what we were doing together. He knew that I didn't like Sam. Well that I hadn't like Sam, before I knew the truth. I was starting to really like Sam. To want to grab his hand just to touch him.

"Hey, Jake," I said, giving him a small smile. He gave me a half unsure smile before turning his focus to Sam.

"Sam?" he asked.

"We need to talk Jake," Sam said, "it's something important. Let's go for a walk." Jake seemed very concerned, but he nodded and waited for Sam to make a move.

Sam grabbed my had, and led us to the wood's he weaved us into the forest. I stumble a few times but thanks to the fact that Sam had my hand, and Jake was behind me. One of them always caught me. I could feel Sam tense every time Jake touch me, but he didn't say anything. Hugh so he was going to be possessive. Sam stopped once we had been walking for at least five minutes. We had covered major ground. I felt like I had run a marathon.

"So, you and Bell's drag me out her to kill me or what?" Jake teased.

"No, I, we brought you out here because we have to tell you something," Sam said.

"Oh boy I knew it, what did you do this time Bells. You didn't jump of the cliff again did you?" Jake asked worried now. "I knew you did something foolish when I saw the two of you together."

"I did jump off the cliff Jake, if I had I'd be wet. I didn't do anything stupid. This one is all on Sam," I said, tapping Sam on the stomach with the back of my hand.

"Oh yeah? So what did ya do? Pull her hair, steal her crayons?" Jake joked.

"Jake its more serious than that, and I don't want to hurt you," Sam said worried. Jake's smile vanished.

"Well, damn. Let's have it cause the suspense is killing me," Jake said.

"Jake, I imprinted on Bella," Sam said, and I watched as the shock washed over jakes face.

**Jake's POV**

I was trying to process the information Sam had just given me. He had imprinted on Bella my Bella. All dreams of us ever being together were gone, squashed with his words. Sam had imprinted on the girl of my dreams. The girl I had worked so hard to make mine. Now she would never be mine, because she was his. I felt anger at the injustice of the situation. I felt anger at Sam for imprinting on the girl I love, and I felt anger at Bella for not loving me the same as I loved her.

I could feel my self shaking, and I saw Sam move Bella behind him. That sobered me up, and I calmed down. I didn't want to hurt Bella. Not again.

"Jake I didn't do this intentionally, you know we have no control on who we imprint on. I didn't want to hurt you Jake I know how you feel about Bella," Sam said. I could see the sincerity of the word in his eyes, but I could also see that he wouldn't give her up either. She was his. He was claiming her.

"Yeah, right," I said, then I turned and ran. When I decided I was far enough away I phased, and kept going. I needed time to myself to deal with this. I would have to accept this. I had known that Bella and I would probably never have been together, but I never expected one of my pack brothers to imprint on her. I could handle her being with anyone else, hell maybe even a blood sucker, but why one of my pack brothers? It just wasn't fair. I just needed time. I'm sure my heart would stop breaking in time.

**Sam's POV**

Damn, that sucked. Poor Jake, it had killed me to watch as realization came I his eyes that him and Bella would never be together. I hated that there was no control over this imprinting thing. If Bella had told me she loved Jake as he loved her then I might have been able to let her go, but she didn't. I wasn't letting her go she was mine. She belonged with me.

"That didn't go as horribly as I thought it would," she said.

"No, it could have been worse," I said agreeing.

"He's upset though, and I hate that. I hate that he's hurting because of me," she said.

"Not just because of you," I said, framing her face with my hands. "Part of it is my fault." I bent down, and kissed her cause I couldn't fight the urge anymore. The urge to touch her to kiss her, had been strong ever since we had made eye contact, and I imprinted on her, I had fought the urge to kiss her from that very moment. Not any more though she was mine, and now I was claiming her as such.

"Wow," She said, looking dazed when we came up for air.

"Yeah, wow," I said, nodding. "Tell me did you're bloodsucker ever kiss you like that?"

"No, he always kissed me like I was made of fragile glass," she said, with a shake of her head. "Probably he was worried he would lose control, and drain me of my blood."

"Probably, but he is a Leech so it is his nature. To want to drink you're blood that is," I said, giving her my smooth smile. I grabbed her hand, and noticed the scars there for the first time. "What happened?"

"I had a run in with bad vampires, I ended up with a broken leg, and getting bitten, but Edward sucked the venom out," she said, "Not before I could feel the pain. Becoming a vampire isn't no prize, it's painful, and I only got a small taste of what its like. I can only imagine what going through the whole process would be like."

"What happened with the Bad Vampires?" I asked, anger pulsing through my veins. This was his fault. He had exposed her to that danger.

"The Cullen's, killed James, he was the one who bit me. Victoria though, she's still out there somewhere," Bella said looking around, as if she were scouting for the bloodsucker.

"Do you think she will come back here?" I asked worriedly now. Rubbing her shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe, you see, James, was her Mate, Edward killed her mate. So I think at some point she may try to return the favor. Whether I'm with Edward or not," she said. "Edward only left to keep me safe."

"Instead he left you vulnerable, did he give this Victoria no thought when he left you?" I asked getting even madder. That stupid leech. He hadn't even considered her safety at all. He just didn't want to be responsible for her safety any more is probably all it was. Stupid fucker.

"I don't know, he left after an incident at my birthday party Alice threw me. Poor Jasper," she said. I could see the pain on her face. She really did feel bad for this Jasper guy.

"What happened at you're party?" I asked, not at all sure I wanted to know. Sure that I wasn't going to be happy. I picked her up and started back to Jacobs house.

"I cut my finger open, Jaspers the weakest, he tried to attack me, but as you see that didn't happen thanks to Edward, and Emmet," she said. I could feel the anger vibrating through out my body. What if they hadn't been able to hold him back? I would have lost my Bella. My sweet beautiful Bella. She wasn't meant too die. She was meant to live, to love. To love me, and to be loved by me. "Sam are you ok? You're shaking." Bella's words reached me, and snapped me out of my thoughts. I took deep breaths to calm my anger. Crap this was bad I had to stay calm. I couldn't afford to get angry. If I got to angry I would phase, and I didn't want to do that while I was carrying her. So I focused on her sweet, intoxicating smell, and calmed down.

"I'm fine," I said, kissing her forehead too reassure her.

"Do you think Jacob will be ok?" she asked, looking up at me. I looked down at her real fast then back up to watch where I was going, so I wouldn't fall with her.

"Yes, but it will take time for him to accept us being together," I said.

"So we are together then?" she asked shyly.

"Yes," I said, making it clear that I wasn't taking no for an answer. Of course if she told me no I would accept that no matter how much it hurt.

"Sam?" she said.

"What?" I asked, looking down into her face as she sighed.

"I have to be honest. I really don't like this imprinting thing. I hate this whole not having a choice thing, and how you're stuck with me," she said,

"I don't feel stuck with you, Bella, I want to be with you. I need to be with you. You are what holds me to this planet," I told her. "Without you Bella my life would mean nothing."

"You mean that?" she asked.

"Yes," I said as we broke free of the woods, and I sat her on her feet so she could walk to the truck. "Lets go get some lunch, I'm starving."

"Men," she said, rolling her eyes, and I laughed. Grabbing her hand I led her to my truck. We had gone from her not liking me to boyfriend/girlfriend in a day. Now I was in the imprint club with Jared and Paul. Ugh there was another thing, I had to tell the others I imprinted. I wondered how Paul would react to me imprinting on Vampire girl. Well she wasn't vampire girl anymore or leech lover as Paul liked to call her, and I'd kick his or anyone else's ass who called her either name again. She was my girl now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the Reviews they are very much appreciated. Please Review they mean a lot and I appreciate them. Thank you for all the alerts and Favorite stories. thank you for reading. I hope you like this chapter let me know. Sorry it took so long to get out here I'm hoping the next one wont take to long, but some times I am without internet for a few days.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything stephanie Meyer owns all the Characters!**

**Bella's Pov**

Well Paul was going to take some warming up to. He didn't really like me much, but he tolerated me because of the imprint. He had a problem with me because of my, once upon a time association with the, Cullen's. He saw me as a "Vampire lover." I wasn't a "Vampire lover." I liked the Cullen's, when I had been with, Edward, but that had been the extent of it. I was getting annoyed with him calling me 'Leech lover' every time, Sam, left the room. I swear if I could, I would rip the guy in half. I don't know how any of the others put up with him anyways. His bad attitude was enough to drive a preacher to cuss. Paul was going to take a lot of work.

The others were cool though. I liked them. Even Jake was coming around, it had been 3 weeks since the whole, I imprinted on you, and I stole you're dream girl thing happened. Jake seemed to be accepting things, but there was still a slight awkwardness to the whole thing. She still felt guilty. He was trying though, and she admired him for that. Seth was her favorite, and she loved Paul's imprint, Emily, she was so sweet. She didn't put up with Paul's crap either, and had slapped him up top his head the other day, when he had called me, Leech Lover. Kim was a nice girl to. She was Jared's girl, and she was crazy about him.

Currently I am with Seth, the baby of the pack. Not that he looks like a baby, cause he so does not. He's just the youngest, and the nicest of the guy's. We were doing the whole bonding thing, it was, Sam's, idea. Tomorrow I would be spending an hour with, Quil and Embry, at least they would have each other, so they wouldn't get bored. Seth and I were at his house playing video games. He was so much better at this than I was, but I was catching on. I would get better with practice; I think I would have to get myself an, XBOX360, or whatever just so I could practice.

"So Seth, do you like being a wolf?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's ok. I like," boom, a bomb exploded in the game, "the strength and speed," he said, as he took out another enemy.

Humans had another enemy out there; one that they thought was fictional, one I knew wasn't fictional. Vampires. They were an enemy that humans couldn't defend themselves against. If a vampire wants you it will have you. James had wanted me, and he almost had me, I owed the, Cullen's, gratitude for that. Or did I really, now that I thought about it, being with Edward, is what put me in danger in the first place. Yet I wanted to be with, Edward, so I suppose it's as much my fault as his.

"Heavy thoughts over there?" Seth asked, sparing me a glance.

"I was just thinking about how humans don't know they have an enemy they are powerless to, an enemy they think is a fictional character," I said. "A vicious creature that kills with out a second

thought, if it wants' you, it will have you. You're screwed cause you're powerless against it."

"You are talking about Vampire's right?" he asked.

"Yes, Vampire's," I said, nodding.

"Well now there's us, you don't got to worry about any vampire whisking you away ever again. We will protect you," Seth said, reassuringly.

"Yeah, I know you will. At least from vampires, you can't protect me from myself. I am the biggest klutz, and I end up hurting myself most the time," I told him.

"Well I promise to do my best as you're friend to protect you, even from yourself," he said.

I spent the rest of our time together trying to defeat him, but it was no use. I was just going to have to practice hard and come back and try again. I was a sad to see our time come to an end when, Sam, came to pick me up for Date night. Seth gave me a hug goodbye, and then went back to his videogames. He had another hour before he met up with, Embry and Paul for patrol.

"Did you have fun with, Seth?" Sam asked, as I buckled my seat belt, and he put the truck in drive.

"Yeah, he is so much better at the whole videogame thing, but with practice I think I could eventually kick his butt," I said, smiling. He laughed, and reached over to take my hand in his. Then his smile went away, and I remembered the serious look that had been on his face when Seth had answered the door. He had pulled Seth outside, only for a minute, but Seth came back with the same serious look. He had replaced it quickly with his teasing smile, but not before I saw it. "Sam, what's wrong?"

He sighed, "Bella, there's a vampire hanging around," he said, squeezing her fingers lightly. "it's fast and none of the guy's can seem to keep up with it. We keep losing it's trail."

"It? So it's not a Cullen?" I asked.

"No, which mean's, until we have eliminated this threat, you are to be careful. No unnecessary dangers, got that?" He said. " No jumping off cliffs, no going for walks in the woods alone, if you want to go for a walk in the woods take one of the guys. Paul, Jared, Seth, you get my point."

"Ok, no walking off cliffs or in woods alone, got it," I said, "but for now I think I'll stick with anyone, but Paul, until we get on better terms with each other."

"Paul's not so bad," Sam said, defensively.

"Well, I'd rather kiss a fish, then go anywhere with that pup," I grumbled. "He calls me names every time you leave the room."

"I am going to kill him. I told him to knock that crap off," Sam growled, "He is going to learn to listen whether I have to beat it into him or what. He's just naturally rebellious, but I am alpha. He will obey or he will suffer."

"No, don't hurt him," I said, feeling a sudden protectiveness for Paul for some reason. Sam chuckled at that.

"You two like each other, you just don't realize it. You two pick on each other, and bicker like siblings. Emily said you stole Paul's Gatorade, that was awfully brave of you. Not even one of us guys would do that," Sam said, smiling at her.

"I didn't see his name on it," I said, "and I was thirsty." He laughed, picked up my hand, and kissed it.

"Getting back to serious part of this, I want you on the reservation as much as possible during the day. During the night I'm going to have a couple of guy's patrolling in forks, and I will stake out the wood's near you're place.," Sam said. " I am not taking any chances, we don't know what this blood sucker wants, we don't even know if its male or female."

"I promise I wont take any unnecessary risks," I said squeezing his hand, I sighed, even if it means holding hands with Paul to take walks in the woods." So there was a vampire out there, I hoped they could catch it soon before it could hurt anyone. I wondered if it was anyone I knew, Victoria, back for revenge. I didn't suggest this to Sam, I would later on. Maybe when we had more information on the vampire, I didn't want him to think I was paranoid or crazy.

"I never said you had to hold hands with him. In fact, I prefer you didn't. I don't like the thought of you holding any other guy's hand but mine," Sam said, possessively.

"I don't want to hold anyone's hand, but your's," I said, reassuringly.

"Good," Sam said.

They drove up to his house a few minutes later, he lived alone in a nice 2 bedroom house. It was cute, and I really liked visiting. He got out, and hurried over to my side to help me out of the truck. Once my feet were on the ground he took my hand, and we went up to the house. The first thing he did was turned the lights on, and sat his key's in the bowl by the door. Then he kicked his shoes off, and got rid of his shirt. God, Sam without a shirt was better than chocolate. I made my way to the kitchen, with him not far behind. He was like a lovesick puppy.

"What should we have for dinner?" I asked him.

"How about lots of Pancakes?" Sam said, "with bacon and syrup." He had dreamy eyes, and I couldn't say no, so it was breakfast for dinner.

"Sounds yummy," I said, and started pulling all the ingredients out for the pancakes, and the Bacon. He pulled all the pans and dishes out. Together we worked to make a delicious meal. One of my favorite breakfast foods.

When we sat down to eat, Sam, Sat next to me. He always sat next to me. He always wanted to be close to me. I was still iffy on this imprint thing. I don't like the fact that he doesn't have a choice when it comes to being with me. Sure he doesn't mind now, its all new at the moment. Later on though the newness will wear off, and I'm afraid resentment will set in. What if he leaves? I have grown attached these past 3 weeks, he's become my very best friend, that attachment would only grow deeper as time went on. I was scared of the future, of my future with, Sam, and it was all Edwards fault.

When we finished eating we cleaned up, and went into the living room to put in a movie. Sam picked out, Young Guns. We cuddled up on the couch to watch the movie, I leaned up against him, and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Do you think the Cullen's, will ever come back?" Sam asked, surprising her.

"No, Edward, said they were going away to protect me, and were never coming back again," I said.

"What if they do come back?" Sam said.

"I'm not going back to him, if that's what you're trying to ask," I said. "I like this thing with us, granted I don't like this imprinting thing, but I like you. I like being around you, and the pack, especially Seth, he is such a cutie."

"Cutie!" Sam said, giving her a look.

"Yes, he is adorable, in a little brother type way. He is my favorite. I have to get myself an Xbox whatever so I can Practice, and kick his butt next time," I said. He laughed.

"Seth, likes you two, and I have an Xbox whatever, you can practice on it whenever you want," Sam said, smiling dropping a kiss on my shoulder before turning his attention back to the movie. Tomorrow she would hang with Quil and Embry, on her way to getting better acquainted with the pack. Then she just had Paul to reach. He wouldn't be easy, but he'd be the loyalist once she won him over. And how did you win a man over, well there was 2 ways, the way in bed was out, cause pretty sure if Sam didn't kill him Emily would, then she'd kill me. So we'd have to go with option number two, through the mans stomach. I was going to win him over with my kick ass, cooking skills. Sometimes you had to use bribery in life to get what you wanted. Besides one of us had to be the bigger person, and start being nice. It wasn't going to be Paul, that much was apparent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter Please review! Thank you to those who have reviewed. And to those reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Bella's POV**

This was a new version of 20 questions, it was all one sided. They were asking all the questions, and I was supplying all the answer's. Shyness was one thing Neither, Embry or Quil possessed. They weren't afraid to ask me anything, nor did they feel anything was off limits. They asked whatever they wanted to know. How old was I when I got my first kiss? Was I a virgin? Did I wear regular underwear or thongs? I told them I wasn't answering their personal questions.

When they decided that I was serious, and they weren't going to get anything good out of me, they asked me what I wanted to do. Quil said they were down for anything.

"I don't know, what do you two usually do on you're days off?" I asked.

"The mall," they said together. I grimaced, but shrugged.

"Fine, the mall it is then," I said, not like I had anything better in mind. I didn't much like shopping, but whatever.

30 minutes later, I realized why they spent so much time at the mall. They liked to pick up girls. They were making cat calls, wait, wolf calls? To any, and every good looking chick that walked by. She felt awkward and alone standing near them. She thought this was suppose to be bonding, and getting to know each other time. Well she was getting to know them, and what she was finding out about them is that they were kind of man whores.

She jumped when a hand grabbed her butt. She spun around and saw a group of guys laughing, and walking away from her.

"Nice butt sweetheart. Why don't you meet me at my place later," the guy she took to be the one who grabbed her butt called.

"Um, no thanks, I have a boyfriend. Try that again, and he'll rip you apart," I said, annoyed. Double pissed now. I was going to call, Sam, and have him pick me up. "I'm calling Sam."

"Why?" Embry said.

"I wanna go home, not feeling well," I said, lying, well I was sick, sick of them.

"Oh, well, ok," Quil said.

I walked ff to make the call. I dialed, Sam's, cell. 'hey Babe I'm out doing my thing with Jared if you had problems with Embry and Quil, call Paul. I know Babe. Love you.'

"Damn." I said. I sighed and dialed Paul's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey Paul, it's Bella," I said.

"Hey, what's up Vamp….Bella," he said, catching himself before he could insult me.

"Can you come pick me up?" I asked.

"Are you at Quil's or Embry's?" He asked.

"Neither, we are at the mall. I don't want to be here any more, but they want to continue sight seeing," I said.

"I'll come get you," he said, "I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks," I said.

"Not a problem, just stay in a crowded place till I get there, I'll call you," he said.

"Will do," I said.

"Bye," he said, and hung up.

"Bye," I said. I hung up, and continued to the center of the Mall to wait. I didn't know which end he would pick me up at, so until he called I would wait in the center.

My phone rang 20 minutes later, it was, Paul, telling me he was out front of Macy's waiting for me. I started towards that end, and froze. I could of sworn I saw, Victoria, it was only a glance, but I was sure it was her. I hurried the rest of the way out to, Paul's, truck, and got in. He hadn't even bothered putting a shirt on before leaving his house to come get me.

"Bella, are you ok, you look even paler than usual. You smell human still," he said trying to joke with me.

"Yeah, I'm ok," I said. He looked at me weirdly then shook his head, and pulled away from the curb. " I know the who the vampire is," I blurted out, cause it was driving nut's holding it in.

"What, who?" He demanded. Looking over at her for a minute, before looking back to the road.

"Her names, Victoria," I said.

"What makes you so sure its her?" he asked.

"I saw her, in the mall, on my way out to meet you," I said.

"Why would she be here in forks, what dose she want?" He asked.

"Me, she wants me," I said. He looked over meeting my eyes. His were squinted, trying to analyze the information I was giving him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, Edward, killed her mate. Now she wants to pay back the favor, I suppose, only I'm not Edwards, girl any more," I said.

"No, you're, Sam's, and we will kill anything that try's to hurt you. don't worry, Bella, we guy's got you're back," He said.

"You know, you're ruining you're image for me. You're making it very hard to hate you," I said.

"Awe come on, you know we never really hated each other, Gatorade stealer," he said.

"I suppose not, pop tart stealer," I replied. The rest of the ride was spent in mutual conversation. I had to admit, Paul wasn't so bad. I told him what happened at the mall, and he couldn't wait till, Sam, found out, and went off on, Embry and Quil. He loved drama it turned out. She didn't want to get, Embry and Quil in trouble, but Paul said that they deserved to get in trouble, especially since they knew about the vampire thing, and had allowed her to go off on her own. They were going to be in serious trouble with, Sam, he had informed her. They went back to, Paul's, place to hang. He promised not to insult her, and she promised not to steal any more of his Gatorades.

That's where, Sam and Emily found them an hour later. They were sprawled on the couch, she on one end, he on the opposite. His leg on the inside hers on the out. His reached all the way down the couch practically, hers barley went to his waist.

"Did I die or something?" Sam asked Emily, "you are seeing this aren't you?"

"Yes, they are actually getting along, I think we aught to get pictures," Emily said, pulling out her phone and taking pictures of us. Paul and I, stuck our tongues out at them.

"Very Mature," Sam said, smiling.

"You and, Sam are staying for dinner," Emily said.

"Then I'm helping," I said, getting up and following her into the kitchen. Leaving, Paul and Sam to talk.

**Sam's POV**

I watched as Bella walked into the kitchen with, Emily. I had been surprised to receive her message about her hanging with, Paul. I had rushed over her arriving just as, Emily had. We both were shocked at the sight of Paul and Bella sprawled out on the couch together. It was funny, two people who hadn't been getting along sprawled on the couch together. I sat down on the couch, I was tired from patrolling we had run in circles today fallowing trails we had picked up with no success.

"Bella, say's she knows the vampire we are chasing," Paul said, grabbing my attention right away.

"What, who?" I asked. It wasn't a, Cullen, we were sure about that.

"She said the Vampires name was, Victoria, that Cullen had killed her mate," Paul said.

"Why is she in forks, she must know the, Cullen's are gone by now," I said.

"She doesn't want them, she wants, Bella. Guess Edward, killed her mate, so she want to return the favor," Paul said.

"Only she isn't, fucking Edwards, Mate, she's mine," I said feeling possessive. Damn that bloodsucker, he had left her, and hadn't thought about all the danger's he was leaving her in. They would Get this Leech, she wouldn't lay a finger on his, Bella.

"Yes, yes she is. Now, would you like to hear what, dumb and dumber did at the mall? Paul asked, and when I gave the go ahead, he went on to give me the full story. Embry and Quil, would be getting a never ending lecture tomorrow, and then I would be killing them. They knew the rules, and they had broken them. They knew that there was something dangerous out there and they had allowed Bella to go off on her own in the mall. Besides that she had gotten harassed while they had only been ten feet away and had done nothing about it. They where in some serious shit. I was mad as hell, Bella could have gotten hurt, I got even more Mad and worried when he told me she saw this, Victoria, at the mall.

I got up and went into the kitchen I grabbed, Bella's, hand and dragged her out the back door.

"Sam?" she said. I stopped once we were far enough away from the house, and faced her. I placed my forehead on hers.

"Are you ok, I'm sorry about Quill and Embry, they will be getting an earful," I told her.

"I don't wan…." I cut her off.

"No, they have to learn that picking up girls is not what's important, their job is to protect, and besides they were suppose to be spending time with you instead they left you alone to fend for you're self, and you got harassed," I said, annoyed.

"Sorry," she said.

"Not you're fault," I said, I bent forward and kissed her lips gently. "Embry and Quil, should have done a better job, they know better."

"Paul's, not so bad. He's actually kind of nice once you get use to him," she said. I smiled remembering the fact that she had said, she would rather kiss a fish than be around Paul. Now she was telling me he wasn't so bad.

"Told you so. Now Paul updated me on the whole, Victoria, thing. don't worry Babe, we will get her, and you are safe. She will not hurt you," I promised her. I kissed her again before leading her back into the house, and leaving her to help finish dinner. I went back to the living room where I hung with Paul, and we talked strategies on taking down this, Victoria, she had to go.

"Man, I have a feeling, things are going to get very interesting around here," Paul said.

"Interesting, the only thing interesting around here will be a new pile of ashes," I said.

Bella called us to the table a little while later, and after washing our hands, no one could blame us of being un sanitary, we joined them. It was a very yummy meatloaf, mashed potato's and green beans. We all dug in, being the gentlemen we are, we served the ladies first, and then ourselves. We put mountains of food on both of their plates, and they looked at them like they were crazy.

"There is no way we can eat all this," Bella said.

"Yeah," Emily agreed.

"Whatever you don't eat I'll finish," I told Bella.

"Same here," Paul said. The two girls rolled their eyes.

"Pig's," they said together.

"Actually we are wolf's," Paul said, smirking. This time I rolled my eyes. That was, Paul, for you always had to be a smartass.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter sorry for the wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! thank you to those who are reading and those who have added this story to their alerts and favorites! Sorry it took a bit to get this chapter out there please review. **

**Bella's POV**

Embry and Quil had walked in a half hour ago back from the mall, and the minute they came in, Sam, signaled for them to follow him outside. Telling me he'd be back soon. He left me with Paul, who had smiled at me, and stated that Sam was about to have some fun. I winced at what I could imagine was, Paul's idea of "fun." It wasn't going to be a lot of fun for Embry or Quil. Getting you're butts kicked never was. Sam said they had to learn that they were no longer regular teenagers, that they had a responsibility, and when I was with them they were not to let me out of their sight.

I sat up straight when the door opened, and the three of them came into the house. I winced at the sight of, Embry and Quil. I couldn't help feeling sorry for them, those bruises looked like they hurt a lot. Their poor faces.

"Don't worry Bella, their wolfs they heal fast," Paul said, patting my back. "Now you three turn around and go back outside, you're dripping blood on the carpet. The girls will be out to clean you up in a jiffy."

"I believe I'm alpha not you," Sam said.

"Yes, but I don't want to deal with a pissed off female, so with all do respect all might great, and powerful one, get out," Paul said. I chuckled. Paul shot me a smile, and Sam shot me a look that said traitor. I shrugged. Sam sighed, and led the others out of the house.

"Did they fight in wolf form or human form?" I asked.

"Wolf," Paul said, "there is no way they were able to remain calm enough to fight in human form."

"I suppose we should clean them up," I said.

"Not we, sweetheart, the only other person I will clean up besides my self is, Emily. No you can clean them up. I'll get Emily she'll help you," Paul said.

Paul walked into the kitchen, and came back a few minutes later with, Emily. She had wet towel's, in her hands and she handed some over to me. We continued outside, the guys were in the yard standing around studying the dirt intently. They looked bored, poor guys, but the bruises looked like they had faded a little.

"Who's first?" I asked, and Sam stalked up to me. Emily started on Quil. They could probably do this their selves but they probably liked being taken care of. I worked on whipping blood off of, Sam's, chest first.

"You laughed," he said, causing me to look up into his eyes. I shrugged.

"I found it funny that, Paul, was getting all bossy. I was disappointed that you let him order you around like that I thought you would put him in his place," I said, raising my eyebrows. "you're not afraid of Paul are you?" I was teasing him, it might be wrong but it was so much fun, I have never enjoyed teasing someone so much in my life.

"Afraid? Of that puppy? No way!" he said. I smiled he was so cute all worked up. I went back to concentrating on cleaning him up, and soon enough I was all done.

"Well, you're blood free," I said, looking him over just to make sure I got it all.

"Thanks," he said, then he bent down and kissed me.

"Well, if I get a reward like that, I'm willing to clean you up more often," I said. He smiled.

"My turn," Embry said, coming over and bumping, Sam, out of the way. I chuckled, at Sam's growl. I grabbed a clean towel and started whipping the now dried blood off of, Embry.

"I'm sorry about the whole mall thing," Embry said, "we should not have not paid attention to you like that. I never thought about Vampires being at the mall."

"That was, Alice's, favorite place," I said, before realizing he probably didn't know who Alice was.

"Alice?" Embry asked.

"She was one of the Cullen's," I explained.

"Oh, I see. So vampires like mall's, got it, wont ever make that mistake again. Thought it smelt bad in there, I just assumed it was a new fragrance at the body store, and it sucked," Embry said.

"Could have been both," I said, chuckling.

"I feel bad that we abandoned you, and worst yet that, that vampire chick was there, and you could have gotten hurt, while we were busy acting stupid," Embry said.

"It's ok, I didn't get hurt, and you're young still. We all make mistakes, and we all learn from them," I said continuing my clean up job.

"Yeah," Embry said, on a sigh.

"So, Sam kick both you're guys butt's at the same time?"

"Well actually," Embry said, smiling, "Quil and I got into it, and then Sam, got into it to break us up. that's how he got his bobo's."

"Why where you and Quil fighting?" I asked, shocked.

"You know the whole it was your fault, no it was your fault thing. Basically neither of us wanted to admit fault, and were blaming each other and ended up fighting. It was both of our faults neither of us did our jobs as protectors," Embry said, "and neither of us did a good job as a friend either."

"So Sam didn't hurt you?" I asked.

"Well a few of these bruises maybe due to him, but mostly he lectured us after the fight was over, and we phased back," Embry said, "Needless to say we are not aloud to grace the mall with our presence for 5 months." I heard him sigh. "I guess I can order my clothes online or get them at Wal-Mart." I chuckled.

"Well distance makes the heart grow fonder. You'll appreciate it more when you can go back," I said patting his shoulder.

"Right, that's what they say," Embry said. I handed him the towel to finish the job, there were certain places I wasn't willing to go, friend or not. I walked over to join Sam and the others where they where on the porch. Sam pulled me down on his lap.

"So no mall hugh?" I said, to Quil, "tough break."

"I'll live, Wal-Mart has hot babes to," Quil said, shrugging.

"Yes, and crying children. I swear every time I go to that place there is a screaming child," Paul said, with a sigh, "I rush through my shopping to get the hell out of there as fast as possible."

"Me to, I get in and out of that place as fast as possible," I said, "it would be nice to have inhuman speed to speed up the processes."

"Well now I know who to send to the store for the groceries for tomorrows beach trip," Sam said. Paul and I, looked at each other in terror knowing that we had just been sacrificed to Wal-Mart. "Have fun you two. Emily, you did finish that grocery list right?"

"Yes sir," Emily said, smiling. She pulled the list out of her pocket. Sam took the list from, Emily, and handed it to me.

"Have fun," he laughed at my frown, and kissed it. "Oh come on, its not so bad, plus, Paul should be entertaining." I got up and looked at Paul.

"Well, are you ready to go to hell?" I asked sighing. Please god, let there be no screaming children.

**Paul's POV**

I fallowed Bella into the store, I so loved to hate this store. We walked in, and what do you know there was a kid crying. He was having a temper tantrum right there in front of God and everyone one. He was screaming over something about a car, I couldn't really understand what he was saying.

"That boy needs a nap," Bella said.

"Or ten," I replied. We made our way through the food isles, getting the things off of Emily's, list. Sometimes we came to a stand still on what to get, did we get the store brand or the name brand? Did we spend more or pay less? If it was up to me I'd choose the pay less, but which way was not going to piss off Emily? God I hated shopping.

"God I hate shopping, why dose there have to be multiple choices for one thing?" Bella said.

"I know, which one do we chose, if we chose the wrong one I know I will never hear the end of it, god I hate this," I said, in a growl.

In the end we decided to go with the cheap rout. We had to buy mass quantities of food so the cheap rout seemed the way to go, I know my bank account would appreciate it.

"There go's another one," Bella said, as another child started crying. I sighed, and started moving a little bit faster trying to get this done sooner.

"Man, this makes me wonder if I was like this when I was a little kid," I said, "If I screamed my head off in the store, and drove the other customers nut's."

"Probably," Bella said.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Because you still do," she said, "Yell, cry, and drive others nuts that is."

"Whatever, at least I don't go around tripping myself, and falling down stairs," I said.

"Yeah, those are all me," Bella said. "Mega klutz here."

We finished in the food section, and the next thing on the list was a volleyball, thanks to, Jared, who had popped the last one. Great we had to go to the sports section, which was near the toy section. Enemy territory, there would be all kinds of kids over there with parents to tell them, no honey you cant get that, and send the kid into a melt down.

"Ok, we have to get this Volleyball. Now its in enemy territory. Were going in, and were getting the fuck out of there as fast as possible. Got that?" I said, looking at Bella.

"Why don't you just go, and I'll wait up front for you," Bella said. The girl was crazy, I was not going into enemy territory alone, and I wasn't leaving here alone.

"Oh no way, sweetheart, I'm not going into enemy territory alone. If I'm going you're going," I said.

"But you're a wolf you have the whole inhuman speed thing, you can go fast, and be out with in seconds," Bella said. Damn she was being all logical.

"We are going into battle together, Swan, we are Brothers in Arms got it," I said.

"Listen here, Paul, this isn't a fucking video game and I'm not you're brother," Bella said, hands on hips. I had to hold back my smile. She and I were more a like than either of us would like to admit.

"How about we stop the damn arguing, and go get the damn ball already before another kid decides to throw a tantrum," I said.

"To late, you already are," Bella said, with that she turned, and headed off towards the sporting goods section.

"I am not the one throwing a tantrum. You're the one complaining about the whole thing," I said.

"I wasn't complaining, I was simply giving you a hard time. There's a difference," Bella said. Ugh! Girls, why did they have to be to difficult.

The closer to the toy section we got, the louder the screams of children got. Boy what was wrong with these kids. Obviously they were use to someone giving them everything they wanted, and so when they were with someone who says no, they throw fits and scream. My head felt like it was about to explode, ever since becoming a wolf all my sense's have sharpened, my hearing has to so their screaming was killing me.

"Move faster, Paul, I want to get the hell out of here," Bella said. Man for a human she could walk pretty fast, but I was worried that she would trip, and fall hurting herself.

"Be careful, Bella," I said, "I don't want you to get hurt. Slow down." what the hell was wrong with me? I sounded like my mother, but it got me what I wanted. Bella slowed down, and I breathed out a sigh of relief. A few quick minutes later we executed our mission, and made our way to the check out. After the cashier rang us up, and we loaded the groceries into my truck, we headed back to my place where, Emily would inspect our purchases. She would either be happy or I would be getting bitched at. I was praying for the first.

"So if I tell Sam, you made me do things I didn't want to do, do you think he'll kick you're ass for it," Bella asked.

"No, because not making you do those things meant letting you out of my sight, and that's a no, no," I said.

"Darn, that was pure torture, I was hoping to get you back for it," Bella said, with a teasing smile.

"Hey, if anything you should kick Sam's butt, he volunteered you to go with me," I said, "so really its his fault you had to go through all this torture. Its his fault I had to go through this torture as well. Maybe me and you should get him back."

"Maybe, but I'll have to think about it, and it couldn't be anything that would hurt him," Bella said.

"He's a wolf," I said, "It's not easy to hurt us."

"Well I don't know I'll think about it," Bella said. Well at least that wasn't a flat out no, maybe she wasn't as boring as I thought she was. No Bella swan was ok in my book.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to get this out. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to those reading, for the alerts, favorites they are all appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned below. Non of the characters are mine they all belong to Stephanie Meyers. **

**Bella's POV**

We were on the beach. Today was the picnic/ cookout whatever you wanted to call it. Yesterday, Sam had forced Paul and myself to go to Wal-mart, I'm sure you heard of the place. Big building lots of different sections, and crying children at all times of the day. Its so not my favorite place, and not one of Paul's either. Just one more thing we have in common. I'm starting to realize me and Paul have a lot in common, which is why we will butt heads a lot. Cant get along with your self, so they say. It will make things easier though, he's more likely to take my side in things more often.

I was sitting with Emily, Paul's imprint, and Kim, Jared's imprint. We were watching the guys. Sam, Jacob and Jared were cooking. Embry and Quil had been given the task of gathering firewood, and Paul was trying to set up the volleyball net.

"Bella, come give me a hand will ya?" Paul called. He must be kidding. He wanted me to come help him? He knows I'm a klutz. I'll probably end up messing it up worse than it already was. Despite my thoughts I got up and walked over to him. I followed his directions, and shortly after the net was sat up. "Good job, Bella." He tapped me under the chin with his fingers. "You'll be a pro at this in no time. You can make a career out of it." He was teasing me. I rolled my eyes, and went to sit back down with, Kim and Emily.

"Well you two have done a complete turn around," Kim said, Emily nodding in agreement smiling.

"Yeah, but we'll still have our little tiffs." I said, smiling, "at least I get to send him home at the end of the arguments." The three of them laughed, and went back to watching the guys.

The guys declared the food done just as, Embry and Quil got back with the firewood. The girls got up, and were allowed to get there food first. That way they were sure to get some food before the guys ate it all. They went back to their spots and sat down, soon joined by the guys. Sam came over and sat down next to me and I scooted closer.

"She was on the res, last night," Jacob said. "Embry and I chased her to the cliff, and she jumped off into the water."

She, I was guessing was, Victoria. Who was the vampire who had been hanging around. She was after me. If she was on the res last night then it was because she knew I had spent the night here at Sam's place. She was determined to get me. I don't know why, I was no longer, Edwards girl, nor did I want to be. I was, Sam's girl now. If she had a problem with what happened to her James she should take it up with the Cullen's. they where the ones to kill him.

Sam pulled me closer to his side. I took comfort in his warmth and strength. I knew he would keep me safe, as would the others.

"Don't worry Bella, I wont let any leeches get ya. Besides then who would I have to drive nuts and tease unmercifully?" Paul asked smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, were stronger than any stupid vampire." Embry said, flexing his muscles. I couldn't help laughing.

"I need to get some of those." I said pulling up my sleeve to revel non existing muscles. Just toothpick like arms. They all chuckled.

"I could whip your butt into shape, Swan." Jared said, "I'd have you muscled up in no time."

"No way. I like you just the way you are Bella, all nice and soft. don't go getting all hard and muscular on me. If I had wanted that I'd have imprinted on, Jake." Sam said winking at me. He had said the last part to get under Jacobs skin. I laughed.

"Dude, what the hell?" Jake said.

"What you never had guy fantasies before?" Sam asked.

"Sam really?" Paul asked. "Put those images in my head and Embry's in trouble tonight." Paul joined in on Sam's game.

"Hey, don't drag me into this. Take, Quil, he's younger, the younger the better right?" Embry asked looking nervous. He actually thought this was for real.

"No way, I want Quil." Jared said. We all burst into laughter.

"We're just messing with you guy's, man you three should see your faces. You are so gullible." Sam said with a shake of his head. "Anyways back to the serious stuff. So she was on the res last night, the same as, Bella. That tells me she is after my girl. That means we have to put an end to this and until she is gone as in a pile of dust, Bella you are moving down here onto the res where we can better protect you."

"What am I going to tell Charlie, he is never going to go for it." I said starting to worry.

"Yeah he will Bella, you can get him to agree." Sam said.

"You got him to let you go out with Cullen." Paul said.

I had to at least try, I nodded and the discussion was over. We finished eating and then after cleaning up we made up teams to play volleyball. I was on a team with, Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil we got the extra person mainly because I was a clumsy person and I was probably not going to do so good. Sam, Emily, Kim and Jake made up the other team. The game was going great we were winning and then, Jared, ruined it. I heard a pop, and I thought oh please god no don't let that be the ball. I am not going back to fucking Wal-Mart to get another one. It was though, Jared had popped the ball.

"Your going to that fucking store this time." Paul said.

"Oh man, damn it I hate that store. There's this creepy lady there that always hits on me. Man she freaks me out." Jared said shivering.

"Well if you hadn't popped the damn ball you wouldn't have to go." Paul said.

"Let's not fight guys." I said.

"Bella, stay out of this. Do you not remember the pure torture of yesterday? The crying children. 'But mommy I want the race car grandma would get me the race care. I love grandma I don't love you.' Cry cry cry!" Oh I did remember how could I forget. I couldn't it was the same story every time I went to that place.

We cleaned up and packed up. I guess our day at the beach was over. I was thinking about how I was going to get, Charlie, to let me stay here on the Res.

"Don't worry about it Bells, it will all work out." Jake said, "Besides cant let any vampires eat my best friend so if you want you can tell Charlie you are going to stay at my house for a while." That would work, Charlie, would so go for that. It was brilliant.

"Jake, you are brilliant." I said, "Charlie would so go for that."

"Well you know I try." Jake said, with a shrug.

We went back to jakes house were I called my dad and sold him the story on how I was going to be staying with, Jake and Billy for the foreseeable future. As we knew he would be, he was ok with it, and after the quick, love ya, we disconnected. I went home with, Sam, feeling a twig of guilt for lying about my exact whereabouts to my father, but reminded myself it was for my safety. My dad would want me safe. I just hope they were able to keep me safe.

**Jared's POV**

I cant believe this. Stupid wolf strength, now look what I had to do because of it. I had popped the damn ball, again, and now I was here at Wal-Mart to get a replacement. "Please don't be here, please don't be here, please don't be here." I chanted over and over, under my breath.

"Hey cutie. Nice to see you back. Haven't seen your nice gorgeous butt in a while." Of course she was here I wasn't that lucky. I nodded at her and proceeded on my way. Just go get the ball and get out. that's all you have to do. "Don't you ever talk. You have a nice set of lips all kissable and everything." My god what is wrong with this girl? Dose she do this to every guy that comes here? Finally I reached the sports section and grabbed what I came for. "So you like Balls?" I shot her a look. "Do you play Volleyball?" she asked.

"I was playing it earlier with my girlfriend and our friends and popped the ball that's why I had to come here. Do you drill everyone that comes to this store?" I asked.

"Its kind of my thing." she said shrugging. "I also hit on all the cute guys as well so don't think your special or anything." I chuckled.

"you know I kind of like you, even though you are annoying." I said, "see ya." I walked away, making my way up front to the checkout. After paying I went back to the car were, Kim, was waiting. My, Kim, I loved her more than anything in this world. I got into the car.

"So was she here?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yep, man that girl is annoying, but I could learn to like her, as a friend you know." I said, shrugging. She laughed shaking her head.

"You wolfs think everything is annoying." She said.

"That's not true, I don't think you're annoying." I said, touching her cheek. She smiled and leaned over kissing me.

"You are so sweet. I love you Jared." She said touching my cheek.

"I love you more." I kissed her again. "So since I was so sweet, dose this mean I will be getting some tonight?" She smacked me in my chest, but was laughing so I knew she wasn't mad at me. "Well?" I asked.

"You got patrol tonight mister." She said.

"Damn that's right I almost for got. I really hope we get that, Victoria, chick soon. I know Bella has to be worried." I said.

"You guys will keep her safe." She said.

"Of course we will." I said trying to reassure her. We had to keep, Bella, safe if anything happened to her how would, Sam, survive it.

We went to, Paul's, that's were everyone was. Except for Embry and Quil, who were off on patrol. When we walked in, Sam, was sitting in a chair with, Bella, on his lap. Paul and Emily were on the couch cuddled up and Jake was sprawled out on the floor. They were watching, Fast Five, the latest in that series. Emily, was a, Paul Walker, Junkie so I knew who had picked this movie.

"Man I think that guy has more muscles than all of you guys put together." Bella said. I could tell she was talking about The Rocks character. It was true he was pretty beefy. She looked so entranced in the guy I smiled. Ugh oh looked like, Sam, had a little competition.

"Hey, you're suppose to only have eyes for me." Sam told her. He sounded jealous. Bella looked back at him, and gave him a kiss. I looked away not wanting to watch that.

"Ugh, get a room." Paul said throwing a pillow at them.

"Maybe we will. Maybe we'll use your's." Bella said. Oh boy here we go.

"No way, over my dead body." Paul said.

"That can be arranged." Bella shot back.

"Here I thought you two were becoming friends." I said.

"Friends with that pale monkey." Paul said.

"I'd rather eat shit than be friends with that flea infested mutt." Bella said.

"I do not have fleas, take that back." Paul said.

"No way." Bella said. Oh boy he was going to play dirty. Here came the sad face and fake tears he was so good at. The boy should have been an actor. I don't know anyone who could cry whenever he wanted to. I watched, Bella's face soften. She was falling for it. " I'm sorry I didn't mean it. You're really nice most of the time. You just act like a jerk sometimes. You don't have fleas I take it back. I like having you as a friend. I'm sorry. Now stop that fake crying and let watch the movie." I was shocked she knew they were fake.

"How did you know they were fake?" Paul demanded.

"Please, Jessica can do the same thing. She would do that to try to get me to go shopping with her. I know fake crying when I see it." Bella said.

"Man, I need a Bella, I can never tell when someone's Fake crying or not." I said.

"Its an art." Bella said.

Kim and I curled up on the loveseat together and watched the rest of the movie with the gang. Tonight I would patrol with Jake and hopefully get a lead on the, Vampire chick uprooting our lives. We all just wanted to live our lives as peaceful as possible. Right now there was a bump, and we had to smooth that bump out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it has taken so long. My computer had a nasty virus! Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read and story alerts and story favorites! **

**Bella's POV**

A week after the cookout on the beach, I was hanging in Paul and Emily's living room. Sam would be here soon to pick me up. He was out on patrol with, Jared. I was sitting in the living room with, Paul and Jacob we were watching, Spongebob for some reason. I have no clue why we were watching this show, Paul was the one who turned it on, and I wasn't going to wrestle him for control of the remote. No thank you ma'am. So we were stuck watching the yellow sponge, and pink star guy do stupid stuff.

I was hopping Sam got here soon I was tired, and ready to go home to bed. Well to his home and to bed anyways. I sighed giving in and stretching out on the couch, my feet hit, Paul, oh well wasn't like I could hurt him. I closed my eyes and a second later I felt, Paul shift beside me then something cover me.

"Cant have you freezing on me." Paul mumbled, as he tucked the blanket around me.

"Awe aint that cute, Paul's gone all soft on us." Jacob teased.

"Shut up, Jake, he could still kick your ass. I wouldn't pick at him if I were you." I mumbled.

"Next he'll be brushing your hair, and going to get you snacks." Jake said.

"You already do that, Jake. I wouldn't want to take your job away from you." Paul said. I rolled my eyes, then closed them again. She would know if they got in a fight she would feel Paul get up.

"She has you whipped, and she's not even your imprint. She'll have you wiping her ass in no time." Jake said laughing.

"Hey, I can wipe my own ass thank you very much." I said, what the hell was up, Jake's ass. "What is your problem, man you're just asking for trouble. Are you trying to cause problems?"

"No."

"Well you're sure acting like it." I said. He just seemed to want a fight for some reason, but why the hell would he want to fight with, Paul for. Ugh, boy's were so complicating.

"Well I'm not, Bell's, so chill." I just sighed I closed my eyes this time they staid closed. Paul reached over and smoothed the blankets and ruffled my hair.

"Want to keep that hand, cause if you do I'd keep it to yourself." I said without opening my eyes.

"Crybaby." Paul mumbled. I fell asleep soon after that, and was awakened by someone picking me up. I came awake instantly with a jerk, causing whoever it was to almost drop me, but they didn't they caught me. I soon realized it was, Sam, here to pick me up.

"Hey sleeping beauty." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Hey." I said, giving him a smile.

"Bye, sleeping Beauty," Paul said, reaching over as he passed by to ruffle my hair, and walked out of the house. He was on patrol tonight with, Embry and Quil. I groaned, and reached up to fix my hair. Sam smiled.

"Ready to go home?" Sam asked, as he headed towards the door. I snuggled into his arms.

"Yeah, I'm tired. Where's, Jake, he go home already?" I looked around but didn't find him.

"Yeah, Paul said he left right after you fell asleep." I reached down and opened the passenger door for him, and he placed her on the set. She bucked up as he ran around to his side of the car and got in. "Paul said, Jake, was being a brat."

"Yeah, I guess." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I don't know what his problem is. He needs to hurry up and imprint already."

"Its probably just a phase." Sam said.

"Probably." I said though I was thinking it was more, and that I was going to have to have a chat with my best friend.

**Jake's POV**

Ok so I was jealous. I had to accept the imprint between her and Sam, but now Paul was trying to steal my title as best friend. I just couldn't catch a break. It wasn't fair, Bella, was my best friend. Now that jerk was stealing her away. I don't understand, they didn't even like each other now their totally BFF'S. My life is shit. It was a pointless sack of uselessness. I no longer held the title of, Bella's, best friend. I was just, Jacob Black, big wolf freak. Oh yeah everyone just wanted to be best friends with someone who could rip them to pieces.

I stomped up the porch and into the house. I was hoping my dad would be in bed already so he wouldn't try to ask questions. I walked into the living room, and found my luck was not with me. Of course it wasn't I mean this is me we are talking about. My dad was sitting in his wheelchair watching TV.

"Hey son, what's wrong with you. You look like you lost your best friend." Oh way to be right on the money dad, cant you ever be wrong.

"I have." I kicked of my shoes. don't know why I bothered wearing the damn things they ended up explode ding most the time when I had to phase on a dime anyways.

"What do you mean, Jake? You and Bell's didn't have a fight did you?"

"I mean that jerk, Paul, stole my best friend. Her and Paul are now Best friends. He even covers her up with blankets, and tucks it around her, and he lets her get away with drinking his Gatorades."

"Jake, I think you are acting like a girl about this, and need to tell, Bella, how you are feeling. Son I'm sure she doesn't mean to hurt you."

"She doesn't want to be my friend anymore so why talk to her?"

"Now Jake did she say that or is that what you are assuming?"

"She doesn't have to say it."

"Talk to her before you ruin your friendship with her, Jake. It is not good to assume things."

"I'm going to bed I got patrol in the am."

"Night son."

"Night."

**Bella's POV**

I was outside of Jakes house he had just gotten of patrol with Jared a half hour ago. It was time for that little chat, time to get to the bottom of what was going on with him. I took a deep breath, and let it out. I then brought my fist up and knocked on the door. Jake answered the door a minute later. He looked surprised to see me.

"Bell's, what are you doing here. I thought you would be at, Paul and Emily's since, Sam's out on patrol." Hmm, was that the problem. Just maybe I saw something close to jealousy in my best friends eyes when he said, Paul's Name.

"We need to talk. There is obviously something wrong and we are going to talk about it now lets go." I grabbed his hand and yanked till he stepped out of the house closing the door behind him. Instead of letting go of his hand I continued to hold it. He was my best friend, and there was nothing wrong with holding your best friends hand. "Jake what's wrong? Just tell me."

"Paul's taking my place as your best friend." He blurted out clearly frustrated and upset.

"What, no that's ridicules. You are and will always be my best friend. No one can replace that. I'm sorry if it seemed I was trying to replace you cause I'm not. I like Paul, a lot, he has turned out to be a good friend, and a fun person to argue with, but I am not replacing you with him. He isn't trying to steal your place either." I felt bad that he felt this way. Obviously I needed to start spending more time with my best friend. Jake had been my best friend for a while, and I didn't want to lose him.

"It just feels like you don't want to be my friend anymore. You spend all your time with, Sam and Paul or the others. I cant remember the last time we hung out. I miss are friendship, Bell's. I accept the imprint, and I'm happy for you and Sam, but it would be nice if we could still talk once in a while" Gee, had it really been that long since we had a conversation? I guess it had. I think it had been quite some time in fact. Damn some best friend I was.

"I'm sorry, we should. We could hang out more often. I can alternate my time. Some days I can come here while, Sam's on patrol and others I can go to Paul's. Sometimes I go to Embry's, sometimes Quil's. Infact I'm suppose to go to Embry's today, but I came here to talk to you."

"I just assumed you spent all your time with Paul."

"You know its never good to assume anything. It just causes drama." I said rolling my eyes. "Assuming things gets you on Jerry Springer and Maury."

"I know, assuming things is bad." he sighed. I nodded smiling. We headed back to his house.

"Well I best get to Embry's. We are going to play on the XBOX and eat junk food and gain fifty pounds or that's what he said. I don't plan on gaining fifty pounds."

"Mind if I come?"

"No, I don't mind at all. You drive."

Embry answered the door, he wasn't wearing a shirt. That was unusual, most of the guys went shirtless most of the time. He smiled when he saw us standing on his porch. He pulled me into a hug.

"Hey guys, come on in. Nice of you to join the party, Jake. Sam ended up calling, Jared back out and Quil out with him and Paul. I'm surprised he didn't call you out to. He would have called me only he knew Bella was coming here so I wasn't an option. He didn't try to call you?"

"I don't know. Why what's going on?" Jake asked pulling out his phone. He made a face, and cursed under his breath. I was guessing he had missed a call.

"They picked up the chicks scent." Embry said. "Their heading east." Jake nodded.

"I'll see you later then guys." he hugged me.

"Be careful."

"Always am Bells." I was really nervous god I hated this. Please don't let anything happen to my guys.

"Well, Bella, it's, just you and me. Ready to get you ass kicked, and gain fifty pounds?"

"You'll be the one getting the ass kicking and I am not gaining fifty pounds."

"We will just see about that."

"Game on, Bro." I was probably going to lose. I was clumsy in life therefore I was probably going to be clumsy in whatever game he had us playing. There was no winning for me. I was putting my foot down on the fifty pounds though.

"Bring it, sista."

"Oh I will. I'll bring it." I smiled having fun with him. I liked, Embry, he was a lot of fun. I couldn't help but still worry though about the other guys as they went after, Victoria. They all could get hurt. I wondered if, Jake, would find them. Embry sat everything up and it was game on.

In another area it was also game on only of another kind. It was a different type of game all together, and someone was losing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I am not SM, I am not making any money off this story. That said hope you like this chapter. And sorry it took forever. **

**Bella's POV**

It had been just over an hour since Jake had left me at, Embry's to go catch up with the others out patrolling. Since then I had been kicking, Embry's butt at Halo. The game he claimed to be an undefeated champ in. Maybe he had been, but he wasn't any more. I had killed him more times than I could count. He'd finally had enough and switched it to where we were on the same team. Embry placed the remote down as we had just completed another level.

"I am very impressed, Bells, and never playing against you in, Halo, ever again." Embry said smiling at her. "Want another soda?" he asked getting up.

" Yes please," I said smiling. Hanging with Embry was fun. I couldn't wait to play Halo with the other guys. I'd surprise them all with my Halo skills.

Just then the guys came in. They looked like they had just gone to war. I got up worried. "Everything ok?" I asked. Sam wrapped me in a hug and kissed my head.

"We got her, she wont be able to hurt anyone again." He said.

"You got Victoria?" I asked shocked.

"Yep, told ya we would," Paul, said smiling his little smirk he loved oh so much.

Embry came out of the kitchen with their sodas. "Did I just hear the bloodsuckers dead?" He handed me my coke and popped the top on his before he could take a drink, Quil snatched it and chugged it down. "Hey, that was mine damn it."

I took a sip of my soda and then handed the rest of it to a grumbling Embry. Sam was rolling his eyes as Paul and Jacob were laughing. Jared was shaking his head standing in the back. Theses boys were a handful.

**Sam's POV**

That had been a very close fight if, Jacob, hadn't shown up when he did, the leech would have sunk her teeth into me. I wasn't going to tell Bella that. She would just get upset. Once Jacob knocked her off of me, Paul had turned her into fine gravel. Jared had phased back to human and collected the pieces and burned them to dust. It was relieving that I no longer had to worry that shed come after Bella, now all I worried about was, Edwierd and his family coming back for, Bella.

We staid at Embry's for a while and I watched, Bella destroy everyone at Halo. I was so proud of my girl. She kicked Embry's butt at his best game. Embry wasn't mad though, now he made sure he put, Bella on his team when they brock up into teams. It wasn't fair in my book she was my girl so she should be on my team.

An hour later, Embry's mom returned home and the rest of us left. Bella decided she was going to the beach with, Jacob, who was in some desperate need of quality best friend time. I was a little jealous, I wanted her to come home and spend time with me but pushed it aside cause I knew she needed this time with Jake. I'd noticed him getting upset about, Bella and Paul getting close. So I watched as the walked off towards the beach together. That was my girl.

**Jacob's POV**

I was finally getting my turn at having Bella all to myself. I felt so much better since our talk earlier when she reassured me that she wasn't replacing me with, Paul. I felt guilty about getting all jealous and assuming. Bella insisted all was forgiven though so I dropped the unending apologies.

"Its so nice down here on the beach. I just love it here." Bella said as we walked to the dried driftwood and sat on the sand using the wood to prop up against.

"Yeah sometimes I come here to think, while looking out at the water. It's so peaceful. So do you think you'll go back to Charlie's now that everything's good and safe?" I asked.

"Yes, I like living with Sam, but I miss my dad." She said looking out over the water. "I'm gonna stay another week, just until schools back in session and then go back to Charlie's."

"School, I use to hate it. Now I feel bummed that I cant go back due to the whole wolf thing." I told her. she put a hand on my arm in support.

"This whole thing is unfair. To both you guys and vampires."

"How's it unfair for those stupid Bloodsuckers."

I asked getting annoyed.

"They didn't ask to be turned Jake." She said. I guess she was right, but I still didn't like them. I started to feel a little bad for them though, cause she was right, none of them asked to become monster.

**Bella's POV**

Jake walked me back to Sam's and then went home. After our talk I couldn't help but think of the Cullen's. I wished there was a way to make them human again. Especially Rosalie, who had always wanted a family. I wondered if there was a cure if they would even want it now, or if they were already addicted to the thought of living forever. I shoved it a side, not worth worrying over there was no cure to being a vampire. Only way to die was to be reduced to ash. I didn't want to see that happen to any of them even if they had all broke my heart by running off. I couldn't picture myself with them anymore. I was where I belonged, with Sam and the rest of the guys. They were my family now.

_**Ok so that was my first update in forever. Forgot my passwords to everything and finally got recontroll over my accounts. So hopped yall liked it and I'm back for good. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone for the follows and reviews and story favorites and everything. Im sorry it took so long to update, but my laptop had a broken fan and it made horrible noises and it was so annoying and made it hard to concentrate but its fixed now so yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I own nothing all sm**

**Edward POV**

Ever since we left forks and Bella behind, Emmett had refused to acknowledge my presence. He hated me; oh I know what you're thinking. Silly Edward, you are just being paranoid, your brother doesn't hate you. He does, he hates me. He thinks it 24 hours seven days a week. I don't even want to think about the many ways he has killed me in his mind. I shudder just thinking about it. Rosalie hated me because Emmett was depressed. Alice hated me because I took her, BFF, away. Jasper hated me because, Alice, was upset and I wouldn't tell the truth to the family that Jasper wasn't going for Bella but me because I almost attacked her. He was too ashamed of myself. Esme gave me dirty looks; Carlisle shook his head every time he saw me. Ok everyone I get it you hate me. God I hate being a vampire with the ability to hear people's thoughts.

Today he was leaving to go on a trip, well a mission really. There was a rumor that there was a very special vampire out there somewhere in this huge world. Supposedly this vampire could turn humans to vampires and vampires to humans with just a touch. He was going to find him/her and he was going to bring them back to the family. Jasper would never have to worry about slipping up ever again, Rosalie could have children, Emmett, and well Emmett could actually join the football team. Everyone could go back to forks and stay forever. They could be with Bella forever. It would work out, everything would work out perfectly. This time around he wasn't going to pretend to be straight.

He was going to start in London that was the last known location of this special vampire and he would go from there. He left the note he had written to the family on the kitchen table and shot out of the house like a bullet. He got into his car and started the long journey to happiness. "See a soon guys… well hopefully soon."

**Rosalie's POV**

Rosalie entered the kitchen she always came in the back door, it was easier to avoid Edward going in the back. His piano was in the living room and he was always playing at this time a day. It was funny though, she hadn't heard the piano as she approached the house and still didn't hear it now that she was actually in the house. She noticed a sheet of paper on the kitchen table and picked it up.

Dear Family

I have left to go on a mission. I do not know the date that I shall return, but I will be gone for a while and for as long as it takes. I am tired of being a vampire and have come across rumors of a special vampire that can turn humans to vampires and vampires to human just by touching them. I am going to find this vampire and bring them back. I know some of you would like to be human again. I will be back as soon as I find him/her.

Love

Edward, Jerk, Dumb ass what ever you would like to call me.

P.S. I am gay.

THE HELL? Rose thought her eyebrows hitting the top of her head. I knew it, my gaydar been ringing off the hook for years now. She took the letter to the living room to call the others in to tell them. Was it really possible that a vampire with such powers existed? She hopped so but wasn't going to get her hopes up incase it wasn't so.

She called out family meeting and everyone, except for Edward filed into the room a second later.

"What's up babe?"

"Edward went to find some vampire who supposedly turn vampires back to human and he's gay."

"So this gay vampire can turn vampires back to human?" Carlisle asked confused, but contemplating.

" No the special vamps not gay Edward is, here read." She handed the letter to Carlisle and everyone else tried to read it over his shoulder.

"I knew it." Jasper said. "He always was staring at my backside." Alice rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Do you really think such a vampire exists?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, it would be cool if he/she did." Rosalie said. The rest of the family nodded in agreement. She grabbed Emmett's hand and they went up to their room. They talked it over and they decided that if this vampire did exist and came back with Edward that not only would they have this vampire change them back to human, but also they would forgive Edward. Good luck Eddie boy.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long I have been fighting with a nasty cough for two weeks. I am coughing so hard that I throw up. Its finally getting a little better, but I still feel like I haven't slept in months. 

Disclaimer don't own anything not making money. I'd be fired by now if I was. All belongs to SM. 

Bella's POV

Well now with victoria dead and gone I no longer had to worry about a sick and twisted maniac, vampire eating me for dinner. I got my privilege to drive myself to school without an escort, although I had a feeling I was still being escorted I just didn't know it. Sam denied it when I asked so I eventually stopped. I was half way home when something crashed into the back of my truck and then the passenger door opened. Then when my heart stopped pounding so hard I looked to find, Jasper, sitting next to me. Wow am I hallucinating?

"So, Darlin, miss me?" He asked with that crooked cocky grin, I was so sure he reserved only for Edward, but here he was using it on me.

"What the hell Jasper? You trying to give me a heart attack?" He laughed, stupid cocky vamp-boy. He smiled at my frown.

"No darling, just wanted to surprise you is all."

"Well congrats, you succeeded. Now why don't you go jump off a cliff."

"Only if you come with." I smiled.

"You should do that more, so it don't look so painful when you do occasionally smile." I groaned then smacked his arm the grunted as a tingling pain shot through my hand. He grinned and I glared at him.

"What are you doing here anyways, Jazz?"

he took an unneeded deep breath and pushed it out. "Came to tell ya a few things Baby Cakes. That unfortunate night at the house when everyone assumed I was trying to eat you?" I quirked an eyebrow at him, silently telling him to go on. "Yeah, well I wasn't trying to eat you. Dickward was gonna eat you but I lunged to stop him and that's when shit hit the fan cause everyone just assumed I was the one with the blood lust problem." Wow he came all the way back to forks to tell me something I had already figured out for myself, but still it was nice to be reassured that my conclusion was right. Edward was ashamed that he almost ate me and ran like a coward. "Oh yeah one more thing, Eddies gay. He's a gaypier. Woo hoo." He said sarcastically waving a white sock in the air. Where the hell did he get that? "Who's sock is this anyways it smells like a wet dog."

Aha so it was one of the packs probably Paul. No maybe Quil's. Dint reall matter I didn't really care. "One of my guys must have left it in the car." I said grabbing it out of his hand. I then realized what I had just insinuated and mentally face-palmed.

"Wow, wow, Bella. Guys? As in more than one?" His eyes were sprung wide.

"Not like that perv. Look. Sam Uley the wolf pack leader. Alpha dog. He imprinted on me few months back and since then I have gotten close with all the guys." Well if I though he looked shocked before, I apparently rendered him speechless.

"Well no wonder you smell like a hundred wet dogs." He finally said that cocky crooked grin was back. "Way to go Bells, you dog you." He teased.

"I'm starting to see why Edward wouldn't let me be around you. He knew you would drive me nuts." He burst out laughing.

"I just wanted to come and set things straight. I didn't want you hating me or go your whole life thinking I tried to kill you." He said looking serious now. "Unlike Edward I think you deserve to know the truth." His face was grim as if I had already condemned him.

"Jazz, you didn't tell me anything I hadn't figured out myself already, well except for, Edward being Gay. While that is shocking, it explains a lot." I patted his shoulder and a genuine ear splitting smile spread over his face.

"Well that's a relief, I got to get back. Here is my number keep in touch. And I expect an invite when you two get married."

"Only if you block it from Alice. She can come just try to keep it from her until the day of the wedding." He laughed and then in a blink of an eye he was gone. I sat there contemplating how I felt about Jaspers little visit.

"Gay?" I said to my self. "Hugh who knew?" I returned to the road and finished my drive with a smile on my lips. Gay, he was Gay. I cracked up as I tried to picture Edward in a dress and high heels. I bet Alice is having fun trying to play dress up with her brother.

Edwards Pov.

Okay so how I ended up in this dirty place that was a so called bar I haven't a clue. But here I am and there is the guy I'm looking for. I went over and slapped my butt in the chair across from him. He was gorgeous and I had to check my chin for venom drool. Calm yourself.

"What do you wan?" He looked up into my eyes just then and I felt the world shift. Wow I think I just found my mate.

"I'm Edward." I told him holding my hand out to him. He took it and told me his name. "I was hoping to talk to you." I said not able to look away from his eyes.

"Talk away." He said smiling lazily.

"My family, they would like to be human again. I heard you could make that happen." He nodded.

"I can."

"They are willing to pay whatever fee you want."  
>"I want you."<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Not mine all sm.**

Bella's pov

I was home alone, Charlie was at work, and Sam was running patrol with Embry and Quil. Paul had gone with Jacob on some secret mission. Seth and Leah were at their mother's diner. I was planning to go there for lunch but that wasn't for another two hours. I was bored I had already cleaned the house top to bottom. She had just decided to go visit Emily when there was a knock on the door.

I froze as I tried to think of who the hell would be at the door. Shrugging I decided a vampire wouldn't knock first so I shrugged and went to open the door. Ok so maybe they would.

"Belly!" Emmett boomed as he picked me up and swung me around. I smiled and hugged him back. Wait a minute something was off. Ok maybe I'm hallucinating but I could swear Emmett was hot, in the temperature way. Not that he's not good looking, cause he is. Oh my God, shut up you're just confusing yourself.

"Emmett, you're hot." I said confused, but a huge smile spread across Emmett's face.

"Well thanks Bella, you're pretty hot yourself."

"That's not what I meant!" I said feeling the blush warm my cheeks. He laughed, reaching out and messing my hair up.

"Leave her alone Emmett," Rosalie's voice came from behind him. Her smiling face came into view as she stepped around her husband.

"We're human again, Bella!" Emmett said excitedly. "Aint that awesome? We will get to grow old and race each other in wheelchairs and everything." Once again he picked her up off her feet and swung her around.

Human again? But how? Seeing how happy Rosalie was I didn't much care how it had happened. It was nice to see an actual smile on the blonds face. A big genuine smile. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Edwards boyfriend can turn vampiers back into human." Rosalie said, "I'm so sorry about everything Bella." I smiled shaking my head.

"There is nothing to apologies for, Rosalie. I'm happy. Sam Uley the alpha of the wolf pack imprinted on me and I love him."

"You're dating a dog Bella?" Emmett said his eyes sparkling with mischief and laughter. I got caught in his eyes, they were a deep rich brown and gorgeous.

"Oh, Em, your eyes are gorgeous." He burst out laughing and sent the blush rushing to my cheeks again.

"Thanks Bells." He kissed my cheek. "We came to invite you to dinner tonight. Bring Sam with you." I smiled and nodded although if Sam came was Sam's choice. I wouldn't force him to go with me. "Eddies the only one who didn't chose to be human again. His boyfriends powers wont work on himself so as long as Aiden is a vamp so is Eddie." I nodded understanding.

"I will see you guys tonight. I will talk to Sam and see if he'd like to join us. I'm sure he will be very curious so be forewarned and prepared to play 20 questions."

"I love 20 questions. So much fun! Especially when I have to beat the truth out of Edward." Emmett said then frowned. "Damn it, I'm not super strong any more." Then his face paled. "Shit, Edward can kick my ass now." It was my turn to laugh.

"Emmett, stop being such a little girl." His eyes widened as he looked down at me then they partially closed.

"I am not, acting like a girl!" he cried.

"You kind of are bro." Jasper said coming out of nowhere. For the love of God, someone put a bell on that dude. Even human he was sneaky bastard.

"Shut up, goldilocks." Emmett told him. and then a war broke out Emmett and Jasper went rolling around on my living room floor.

"Boy's enough!" My fathers voice rang out from the door. They both froze, Jasper on Emmett's chest fist froze in mid air.

"Sorry," Jasper said getting up then helping his brother up off the floor.

"Now what the hecks going on?"

"Emmett was whining like a girl, Jasper told him so and he called Jasper Goldilocks and next think I know they're rolling around on the floor." I explained.

"Goldilocks hugh?" My dad shook his head and mumbled something along the lines of damn teenagers. "Don't fight in my house. You could break my tv and then how would I watch my games?" He grabbed something out the drawer in the end table. "Forgot my watch, I probably wont be home till late tonight and will grab something from the diner." I nodded and accepted the kiss he placed on my cheek.

Since the whole, Edward dumped me think he had been a lot more showy of his love for me through hugs and kisses to my cheek. It had surprisingly helped a lot.

He shot another look at, Emmett and Jasper, patted Rosalie's shoulder and walked out of the house.

"We best get back to the house, we have a lot of un packing and cleaning to do."

"That is a total drag, it wasn't so sucky when we were vamps with the unnatural speed and all, but now. Ugh I hate that crap." Emmett whined.

"You'll live." I said patting his shoulder. He gave me a quick glare before they all exited the house.

An hour later I exited the house and headed to the diner owned by Sue Clearwater. I was meeting with Leah and Seth for lunch. They were the newest members of the wolf pack. Leah was the first girl to ever shift and everyone was more that a little shocked about it. Leah wasn't happy about being a wolf and had been giving Sam and the others attitude. Surprisingly Leah liked me and we had become good friends.

Seth swallowed me up in a hug the minute I walked into the diner. He was always happy and he was such a sweetheart. They chose a booth by the window where Leah had already placed their lunch. They dug in then she told them about the Cullen's being back and about their transformation back to being humans.

"Wow, I didn't even know that was a possibility." Leah said.

"Some vampires have special abilities. Edwards new boyfriend can turn vampires back to humans."

"Edward, wait the Edward who left you in the woods to get lost and die? He's gay?" Seth said shocked and then he burst out laughing.

"Yeah that would be him." I said then sighed. "So do you think Sam will go with me?"

"Yeah, he is so not gonna let you go over there alone." Leah said shoveling the last bite of her food into her mouth and dropping the fork onto the plate with a clank.

"Time to go back to work you two." Sue said stopping at the end of the table. "Hello Bella. Its so good to see you how you feeling sweetheart. I heard Paul and Jacob are off on some big mysterious mission. You know what that's all about?"

"Hey, sue. I'm great. I have no clue what those two are up to, but if you hear anything before I do please let me know it's driving me crazy trying to figure it out.

"Will do sweetheart now you and that father of yours are coming to dinner tomorrow night. Don't let that old man try and weesle his way out. The game looks just as good on our tv as his."

"Yes ma'am." I said the pulled my coat on and went out to my truck. There was a big half naked guy leaning up against the driver's door. I smiled as I walked right for him. Soon I was caught in a passionate kiss. I loved this man with my entire heart.

"My place or yours?" He asked kissing my neck.

"Oh no lover boy, not till we talk."

"Ok, my place then, cause its closer." He said opening the driver door. I got in and slid to the other side. He shut the door behind him and we drove the five minutes to his house.

"So what's there to talk about?" He asked plopping down in the chair then pulling me down into his lap.

I sat in and told him about the Cullen's being human again and how they came to be humans again. "So they want us to come to dinner tonight, are you down?" his smile was not what she had expected.

"Am I down? You must have been hanging with Tyler recently. Did you tell your friends I was sorry I couldn't make it this time?"

"Yes and Lauren was very disappointed she hasn't had another chance at stealing you away." I told him rolling my eyes. As if she had a chance in hell of stealing my man. "So yes or no, you going with me to dinner at the Cullen's tonight?"

"Heck yeah." I smiled and then captured his mouth with mine. His hands slid down to the hem of my shirt and he slid it up and off my body. My bra followed my shirt and then his hot mouth was on my chest. Kissing and sucking. It was just getting good when there was banging on the door. He groaned in frustration and I got up off his lap hurrying to my shirt pulling it on and kicking my bra under the couch.

Sam swung the door opened angrily, to find a grinning duo of Embry and Quil. interrupting anything? No good. We saw Bell's was here and well she did promise us a rematch." Quill said shoving his way past Sam. He smiled as he looked me over. Shit he knew I was minus a bra. Stupid know it all wolf boy.

"One word and I will never play any game with you again." I threatened. He put both hands up in an I surrender sign and just smiled as he plopped down on the couch. Embry turned the Xbox360 on and sat on the other end of the couch leaving me the middle.

Sam sighed and kissed my head. "I'm gonna go patrol so I can go with you to dinner tonight." He said then left out the door.

"So Bella, you never answered the question. Did we interrupt anything?" I smacked Embry's head and sat down between the two. I sighed as I took the controller Embry offered me. Too bad they had interrupted Sam and I. I was ready to go the distance with Sam, now if only we could be left alone long enough.

**damn wolf boys, they always come at the wrong time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. **

**Disclaimer: doesn't belong to me, all recognizable characters belong to SM.**

**Edward's POV**

Bella was coming over for dinner tonight, I was very nervous. I mean I left the girl in the middle of the woods. I could have at least shown made sure she got home safely. I was such a jerk and a moron. I should have just been truthful, now I just look like a lying jerk. I pulled on a crispy clean pair of jeans and a dark green sweat shirt and went down to join my family in waiting for Bella and her new boy friend Sam, to arrive. Aiden was sitting in the living room and was in a deep conversation with Carlisle.

God they all had some good smelling blood. Thankfully I was good around human blood, well usually. Jasper still refuses to talk to me even though I confessed my sins to the family. They all were mad at me for breaking their trust in me by lying to them about what truly happened and letting Jasper take the blame. Jaspers the only one who wont talk to me though. That guy can really hold a grudge. I sat down next to Rosalie, on the long couch and picked up a discarded fashion magazine. I sighed and sat back waiting for Bella's arrival butterflies restlessly flying around in my empty stomach.

"Calm down, Eddie boy," Emmett said reaching over Rosalie to pat me on the shoulder. "It's going to be fine." Easy for him to say, he wasn't the one to leave, Bella in the woods.

Ten minutes later Bella knocked on the door. Alice greeted her and the big huge man called Sam. Bella looked even smaller than she was with him towering over her. Damn he was big, not fat big, tall and muscular big. He was extremely good looking to. Bella greeted everyone with a hug. I was surprised when she even hugged me. Maybe everything would be ok. A growl from her man though, told me he wasn't so willing to forgive me, as Bella seemed to be. I don't blame him, I'm not so sure I'd every really be able to forgive myself for being such an ass. A lying one at that.

Dinner went well everyone got on really nicely the conversation flowed easily. The past wasn't brought up at all. After dinner, Esme brought out the millions of desserts that she had made. I was a little jealous that they all got to enjoy the taste of food and I couldn't. Everything looked so good and yet to me it would still taste like dirt if I were to eat it. I was happy though I had finally found my mate and I didn't want to be human again if he couldn't as well. It was a bit depressing that I was going to have to watch my family grow old and die. I didn't think I could bare that, I loved them all so much. Even unforgiving, grudge holding, Jasper.

**Bella's POV**

I held no real ill thoughts against, Edward. Except for the fact that he let Jasper take the fall. I understood why he did it, he had always worried about people thinking bad about him. He tried so hard at being perfect. He probably had beaten himself up enough over it. Besides Forgiveness was the best gift you could give yourself and others and I had forgiven Edward. I was glad he left me, now I was with the man I truly belong with and happier than ever.

Sam wasn't so willing to forgive him though. It wasn't so much about Edward breaking my heart it was the fact that he had left me in the woods alone knowing the dangers I could have gotten in. I could be dead right now but thanks to the pack I wasn't. Thank god Billy had asked them to help find me. I owed my life to them all and I would spend the rest of my life showing them just how much I appreciate them all and that I loved them.

We left going back to the rez and Sam's home. His lips attacked mine as soon as the door slammed shut and we picked up where we had left off earlier before, Embry and Quil had interrupted us. Sam fully clothed was smoking hot, but naked was so much better. He was big everywhere.

He gently laid me back on the bed hovering over me. He kissed me and his hand roamed over my body. His lips left mine and roamed my body till he got to the promise land and didn't leave until he'd brought me to my first climax and then he was right back up and kissing my face.

Sam slowly started entering me his eyes never leaving mine. I whimpered as he broke through my barrier deflowering me. "Sorry Baby."

The pain soon turned to pleasure as we both road to the land of bliss. We called out each other's names as we reached our climax and then held each other as we came down from our high. Sleep pulled me under and I snuggled into Sam's chest and passed out.

**Sam's POV**

I was the first to wake up, it took me a minute to realize what had waken me and during that minute I flashed back to the hot and heavy memories of what happened last night when we got back from dinner with the Cullen's. My girl was a hellcat in the sack. She was so warm and felt so good to. She had taken the pain that came with losing your virginity like a champ as well. After wards she curled up to me and passed out. It had all just felt so right. I thanked god that she had been chosen as my imprint and got out of bed to go answer the door.

Jake stood behind the door smiling holding the hand of a cute girl. I smiled bright feeling happy for my friend who had clearly imprinted.

"I imprinted, this is Angela," Jacob said rushing his words out in excitement. I smiled and took the girl named Angela's tiny hand in mine.

"Welcome to our family, Angela." I said she smiled a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Thank you." She said in a shy voice. I smiled she was to adorable and so much like my Bella.

"Where's Bell's?" Jake asked looking past me into the house and smiled.

"Right here Jake," my girls voice said coming to stand next to me. "Angela!" Bella said hugging the girl.

"So you two know each other hugh," I said smiling.

"Yep, we are friends. Go to school together, both have to deal with the drama that is know as Jessica Stanly and Mike Newton."

I chatted with Jake and his imprint while Bell went and got ready to go over to Paul and Emily's place for breakfast. I was filling Jake in on what dinner at the Cullen's was like last night. "Dude Emily and Bella are great cooks, but id kill for Esme's fried chicken. And her banana pudding to."

"I never thought I'd say this, but we are having a Cullen- pack dinner." Jake said. "And we will make it mandatory for Esme to bring banana pudding. I like anyone who can make good banana pudding." I laughed, but nodded my agreement. She would be bringing more than just Banana pudding though.

Bella came bouncing down the stairs, her hair braided and wearing jeans and a t-shirt. The four of us exited the house and started to Paul's home. We were intercepted by, Emmett, who immediately ceased Bella from me and spun her around, his usual greeting.

"Hey Em what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd spend the day with my favorite sister."

"We are going to Paul and Emily's for breakfast, you're in for a treat." I told him and we continued onward.

"Where is your jeep?" Bella asked him.

"Parked it at the beach and found Jakes place and asked his dad where Sam was located." Emmett said. "Think I bout gave your dad a heart attack. Think he thought I was there to have him for breakfast. Then he saw my eyes and I had to explain to him four times about going from bloodsucker to human."

Emily was in the kitchen when they arrived. "See you brought a couple more mouths for me to feed." Emily said smiling.

"This is Angela," my Imprint Jake said introducing the two girls. I jumped in to introduce Emmett. Emily smiled even though she knew he use to be a vampire. She was happy for the Cullen's; she thought it was great that they got another chance at being human.

Breakfast went over well and I surrendered Bella to Emmett and went to do my patrols. Tonight Bella and Charlie were going to Sue's for dinner but she would be coming home to me at the end of the night. I couldn't wait.

**Bella's POV**

"Emmett! I swear to god, if you do not stop cheating I'm going to kill you." I said taking the deck of cards he was looking through. He had thought I wasn't paying attention and took a chance at swiping the deck of good cards.

"Bella," his face became a giant smile, "you cant kill me I'm a…. shit." The smile disappeared as he realized he could actually possibly die. "Fine." He pouted and gave me the cards he was holding, so I could reshuffle and deal.

We spent the rest of the day laughing having a good time. I was so happy that I would get to keep the Cullen's in my life for good. "Bella," Emmett said bringing my attention to him. "Rose and I are getting remarried. Would you be my best man well in this case woman?" He asked.

"What about Edward or Jasper, wont they be mad?" He shook his head no.

"No, Edward was my best man the last time we got married and Jasper the time before that. I would really love it if you would stand with me." He said smiling. "I promise not to make you wear a suit. You can wear a pretty dress and all that."

"In that case, I'll do it. As long as I don't have to grease back my hair and wear a suit." He laughed.

"Thanks Hell's Bell's" he said and then laid down a winning hand. I just knew he had cheated again. I just rolled my eyes and threw my cards down. I was going to just have to get use to, Emmett, cheating all the time, or keep the deck as far out of his reach as possible.

"I better get going," Emmett said a couple hours later. He got up and grabbed his trash throwing it away. He came over and hugged me as tight as he could before opening the door. I was about to close it when he turned back around with a grin. Oh boy. "Don't think I tont know what happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"You lost your V-card." He said and was gone before I could even say anything. Jerk!

***I'm thinking in the next chapter its going to start in Aiden's Pov. **

***Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews they are much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: anything you recognize is all SM. I don't own anything. Thanks enjoy!**

Aiden's POV

Edward's family was very supportive and the most loving vampires I had ever came across. I was happy I could help them. Rosalie was growing to be my favorite; her spicy personality reminded me of my mother. I was really enjoying all my shopping trips with Alice. The first time was hilarious, the shocked look when she realized she was exhausted and we had to go home, I would never forget it. It had been priceless.

I was going to miss them. After spending every day with them for the past six months I had gotten close to all of them. I was going to miss Bella swan to. Her clumsiness was very entertaining, but I also envied her that. I sometimes wished I could use my gift on myself and live as a human again. It hurt to watch people you love grow old and die. I could see it in Edward's eyes he thought about his family's unavoidable deaths. The sadness in his eyes was almost unbearable.

I was currently seated next to Edward in the front row of the chairs that they had all sat up last night. Emmett stood with Bella to his right and the minister to his left as they all waited for Rosalie to come walking down the isle. The music started just then and little Clair, who was one of the wolves' imprint came down the isle sprinkling flowers as she came. She was followed by, Alice, who Rosalie had chosen as her maid of honor.

Alice was in a cute green knee length dress. It looked stunning on her. Rosalie had put Bella in a beautiful rose pink knee length dress and she was just gorgeous. What I wouldn't do to win her affections if I wasn't gay. I could definitely see what had drawn Edward to her. It wasn't just her blood, either. She did smell absolutely breathtakingly good, but she just had a presence of goodness that was hard to find. Sam was a lucky dog.

"Yes, he is." Edward said agreeing with my thoughts. Just then Rosalie and Carlisle showed up at the end of the isle. Everyone stood to watch her walk down the isle. He saw the huge smile spread across Emmett's face as he saw his beautiful bride for the first time. The walk seemed to be in slow motion and it felt like hours before they finally came to a stop in front of the minister and Emmett. The minister seated them all and then went on and started the ceremony.

Twenty minutes later they were all eating and dancing. Then it was time for the maid of honor and best man speeches and I could hardly wait to watch Bella give hers. "First up is Bella." Rosalie announced and I smiled as Bella almost chocked on her sparkling cider. She smiled nervously and accepted the microphone Rosalie held out or her.

Bella's POV

I was so nervous and tried taking a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Hi everyone, thank you all for coming to celebrate such a wonderful occasion with us." I said god there wasn't no one here I didn't know. Why was I so nervous? I shook my head took a deep breath, smiled and continued. "I first met Rosalie and Emmett my first year here in forks. I could tell they loved each other deeply right off the back. Emmett and I hit it off right away he is my EmBear and I'm his Hells Bells. Rosalie took some time getting use to, but I have always given her props, it would take a strong woman to put up with Emmett and all of his childishness." Laughter filled the room. "Still, Emmett is one of my very best friends and I love him as a sister would love her big brother. He is a prankster and a cheater,"

"I am not!" Emmett said cutting her off pouting and folding his arms across his chest.

"Shh," I said with a glare. "Like I was saying. He is a prankster and a cheater. Game wise that is, he cheats to make sure he always comes out the winner. He is also a loving, caring and very protective of the ones he loves. He has saved me a millions of times from myself. Now I will shut up so Alice can give her well-manicured speech. To Rosalie and Emmett Cullen, may they have a lifetime full of children and all life's happiness." I raised my cup into the air and then we all drank. I handed the Microphone to Alice, and then sat down.

I listen as she gave a speech that brought tears to everyone's eyes I even caught Sam rubbing his eyes and I smiled. The wolves were all big softies whether they admitted it or not. I took his hand in mine and smiled up at him. He bent and gave me a quick kiss. We both turned our attention back to the pixie whom was making everyone cry. I looked over to where Edward and his mate were sitting with Carlisle and Esme. He caught my stair and smiled a sad smile. I knew he and Aiden would be leaving in a couple days and she was a little upset that they may never come back to visit. They had all become friends these past six months. And honestly she couldn't imagine life with out either one.

The party was back in swing after Alice's speech. Edward approached their table. "Sam, would it be ok if I steal Bella for a dance." Sam gave a small smile.

"Sure Edward, just make sure she doesn't hurt herself." I shot his smiling face a glare even though I know he was right. I was a dang klutz.

"Of corse I will." Edward said then took my hand and pulled me out to the dance floor. "I really am sorry for everything Bella. I am really glade that we were able to become good friends these past six months. I couldn't stand it if you hated me." I smiled sadly.

"I could never hate you Edward. I'm happy you found your mate and are happy. That's all I ever wanted for you."

"Thank you Bella." He said then he looked me over and smiled. "You look absolutely breathtaking in that dress."

"Yes she does, my turn." Aiden said and stole me away with a laugh at Edward's surprised face.

He danced me across the entire dance floor catching me when I tripped over my feet a few times.

"I can feel your sadness." He said. "I want you to know that we both plan to come visit every once in a while." I smiled and nodded.

"That's good. I really like you. You're good for Edward. He needs someone who can deal with his whiplash mood swings." He laughed throwing his head back and letting it fill the room.

"Thanks Bella." He said. They finished their dance and he led me back to Sam. Who was my future, my alpha, my whole world.

3 months later*

Bella's POV

I was sitting in the living room waiting for Sam to finish getting ready. We were going to be late for my check up if he didn't hurry. "Sam! We have to go. Get your ass out here now." He came stumbling out of the nursery he was fixing up. We had seven more months before we even needed it, but he seemed to think he needed to finish it right this minute. Men!

My phone rang just then and I answered it as we rushed out the door and to the truck. "Hello?"

"I'm going to be a father." Emmett's booming voice assaulted my ears. A smile lit my face and I did a happy dance in my seat.

"That's awesome EmBear, congratulations."

"You are going to be the godmother, Rose and I agreed." I smiled.

"Thank you, and you are going to be the godfather of Sam and I's baby."

"What?" Emmett's shocked voice came through the line.

"Bye Emmett." I said hanging up before he could say anything else.

"I thought we were keeping this a secret for a while." Sam said looking over at me. I shrugged.

"I was just waiting for Rose to get pregnant. I knew we wouldn't have to wait long." He shook his head and mumbled something about women and their wacky ways of thinking. I just smiled. My wolf loved me no matter how I though and that's all that mattered.

I have a loving fiancé; a huge loving family and I have our future growing inside me. There wasn't anything more in this inter world I could ask for. I had everything that I needed and I didn't need anything more.

**Well that's the end of this story thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read my story. I appreciate it so very much. Look out for more stories in the future. 3**


End file.
